


El lado oculto de la luna

by KoriNuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriNuri/pseuds/KoriNuri
Summary: Diferentes facetas entre Kuroo y Tsukishima, como van madurando y reforzando su unión.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

En las horas que lleva saliendo con ellos, Tsukishima es perfectamente consciente de que su personalidad no es la más agradable de todas. Su carácter hermético no ayuda a la creación de un ambiente apropiado y las más de las veces se abstrae en sí mismo pensando que los silencios incómodos se deben a que esperan que comparta algo, pero honestamente no tiene nada que aportar a la conversación. 

Decir que se siente un intruso sería poco, pero luego llegan las miradas cálidas y acogedoras de Tetsuro, la forma en que su eje parece orbitar únicamente en torno a él y entonces, sus inseguridades se van. La sonrisa aparece en su rostro, la mirada afable que no es más que un espejo de la suya y sus manos se estrechan sobre la mesa, sus piernas se rozan sobre las sillas y su mente por demás analítica se pregunta ¿Cómo es posible que Keiji lo haga parecer tan sencillo?

El joven editor posee una personalidad tan transparente y calma como el agua y al igual que ella, puede ser fuerte y voluntarioso, fluctuar alrededor de alguien tan dominante como Bokuto. A Tsukishima le gustaría ser así, encontrar una forma de pertenecer al mismo lugar sin incomodar a los demás, pero lleva demasiados años siendo como es.

Las formas rudas, los modales arrebatados, el cinismo que escapa por cada poro de su piel, solo se desvanecen cuando está junto a él. 

El lado oculto de la Luna, Kuroo Tetsuro.

Ellos bailan a la orilla de este abarrotado lugar, se seducen con la mirada, se provocan con los roces de sus manos, se prometen lo eterno sin decir una sola palabra y Tsukishima está bien con eso. Su acompañante, confidente y amor, parece estarlo también. Sus amigos no han objetado al respecto. No han presionado para que suavice sus bordes y encuentre la forma de encajar en su mundo.

La música cambia de acordes, la fricción aumenta, el sudor corre por zonas incómodas de la ropa y sus labios se estrechan con la urgencia que promete un gran desenlace en la alcoba. Tsukishima ha olvidado desde cuando empezó a dejar sus pertenencias en el apartamento de Tetsuro, primero fue una chaqueta, después una toalla, actualmente tiene su propio shampoo y loción para después de afeitar. 

La intimidad no le asusta, al menos no tanto como la insistencia de salir con sus amigos. Sabe que para él esto es importante, su familia es pequeña, son sus abuelos y padre. 

Error. 

Su familia son Kenma, Kotaro y Keiji. La familia de Tsukishima podría limitarse a él. Quien lo mira como si fuera lo más fascinante, quien lo hace sentir como si fuera indispensable. Sus dedos tiemblan ante la contemplación de esta idea, cierra los ojos aferrándose al pecho de Kuroo y por un instante, solo son ellos dos contra el mundo y no existen kilómetros, títulos profesionales, ni diferencias de edad que los separe. 

Tan solo por un instante. 

Pues tan consciente como es de que lo ama más que a nadie, sabe que tan pronto termine este fin de semana, pasará un largo tiempo para que lo vuelva a tener. La agonía de la separación lo lleva a mordisquear su labio inferior hasta romperlo, Tetsuro sisea de dolor al interior de su boca, lo aparta con algo similar a la violencia y él se disculpa con la mirada pues sabe que en su nuevo trabajo, no estarán bien vistas las muestras públicas de afecto. No obstante, no hay condena ni reproche en su mirar, todo lo que encuentra es compatibilidad y deseo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa, Moonshine? —niega con el rostro, la noche es joven y a pocas parejas de ellos sus amigos se disfrutan ampliamente el uno al otro. Bokuto es una estrella en ascenso, sus días libres son tan preciados como el oro así que no puede ser tan egoísta de arruinarles su cita.

—Bien, entonces dame un segundo. —Kuroo extrae un pañuelo de su saco y lo coloca sobre sus labios, Tsukishima reprime el impulso de beber hasta saciarse de la vid carmesí de esos labios.

—Lo siento. 

—No importa. —Kuroo gira en dirección de los baños, él se encamina a la barra para tranquilizarse con un trago helado. No lo consigue, en el camino es abordado por un caballero que le corta el paso. Sorprendentemente, es más alto que Tsukishima, cabello rojo mal teñido, espantosas cejas y cuerpo un poco menos robusto que el de Bokuto, lo devora con la mirada con interés sórdido y su ceño se frunce, su cuerpo se tensa, su lengua quema. Palabras afiladas desfilan frente a su cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo le parece ver que Bokuto y Akaashi han detenido su baile. 

Su primera intención es ignorarlo y pasarlo de largo como ha estado haciendo con las decenas de miradas lascivas que le envían por todos lados, pero el hombre lo aferra. Él no es bueno con el contacto físico, repudia que se tomen libertades que no ha concedido así que sostiene por el antebrazo la mano que intenta tocarlo y finge estar interesado. 

Humedece sus labios, hace contacto visual, tan furioso y altivo como lo haría al bloquear en la cancha. La disposición del recién llegado cambia. Su cuerpo en apariencia puede ser pálido y delgado, pero como descubrió Tetsuro la acalorada mañana en que intentó levantarlo para montarlo contra la pared de su sala, es fuerte y pesado. Este hombre debió creerlo tan dócil como lo es para Tetsuro, sin embargo, su negativa lejos de intimidar lo inflama.

Sugiere que deje al patético, mojigato y mal peinado de su novio a cambio del mejor sexo que tendrá en su vida. En cuestión de segundos lo tendrá arrodillado, suplicando piedad. Tsukishima sonríe, no sabe con qué expresión lo hace pero los amigos de Kuroo, aquellos con los que no ha logrado conectar luego de entrar a la Universidad y compartir más que la cama, su vida con Tetsuro ya están por detrás. 

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero él no es mi novio. —Bokuto tensa los músculos, Akaashi se pone tan pálido como el papel y él encuentra perpleja la mirada oscura del lado oculto de la luna. Sus ojos lo observan a pesar de la distancia y ve su ceño fruncirse a la par de sus alargadas zancadas. 

El agarre que ofrece contra la mano invasora lastima, Tsukishima puede sentirlo en sus pulsaciones y la sutil resistencia que opone, saborearlo en el temor disfrazado de pasión y le repugna. No solo la idea de tenerlo piel contra piel sino la sugerencia de que podría deshacerse tan pronto de Tetsuro. Le informa con voz impasible que aquel es su amado, su amante y amor.

—Alguien como tú no va a rebajarlo y mucho menos reemplazarlo. —la fuerza con que lo sostiene le arranca un sonoro siseo de dolor y a pesar de la audiencia, él no lo suelta. Desea una disculpa más no para él, sino para Kuroo. No obstante, podría haber flashes, videos, presencia indeseada en redes sociales y la carrera de su novio también va en ascenso. 

Él no es más que un jugador regular de un equipo tan mediocre que ni siquiera ha pasado a la segunda división y la constatación de este hecho le pesa. La separación, la evolución, no ser digno de estar con el que anhela su corazón. 

—¡D…de acuerdo, Goldie! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —su mano lo libera, los flashes de las cámaras sí destellan, pero afortunadamente se enfocan en el patético ser que está arrodillado a sus pies. Algunas voces sugieren que lo tenía bien merecido, jamás escucha un no como respuesta, solo le interesa destrozar parejas. 

Tsukishima siente un gran alivio, algo parecido al orgullo inflama su pecho hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo. Lo están mirando como si lo reconocieran por primera vez, cosa que no es verdad. Él ya era un inadaptado social desde los días del Campamento.

—¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? —pregunta Tetsuro cuyo labio inferior está menos dañado de lo que había supuesto, la cicatriz desaparecerá para el día que se presente al trabajo. Él siente culpa, no sabe por qué ha estado tan empeñado en arruinar la noche que planearon. Bokuto pregunta si se debe a ellos, Tsukishima niega con el rostro. No es la primera vez que salen todos juntos y está bien con ellos, le encanta la manera en que se procuran y adoran. 

—¿¡Entonces soy yo!? —inquiere Kuroo y él se muerde los labios para no contestar. Hay dolor y un gran atisbo de temor en su voz, Tsukishima se odia un poco más de lo que ha estado haciendo desde que pisó este lugar. Cierra los puños hasta hacerse daño, Keiji es consciente de esto y sin más, sugiere que vayan a algún privado.

Tetsuro arrastra los pies por detrás de su espalda, no puede verlo pero sí sentirlo y sabe que está dudando sobre estrecharlo por la cintura o tomar su mano. Todo estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos, hasta que notó las miradas en torno a él y sintió el impulso infantil de imprimir su marca en él. 

Se instalan en la parte superior del Anemone que consta de varios cubículos equipados con pantallas planas que muestran los cuerpos danzantes de abajo, mesas de centro y sillones mullidos. El guardia de seguridad halaga lo bien que controló la situación de acoso y por tanto, no les cobrará la comisión habitual. 

Su estómago se retuerce, sus piernas tiemblan pero finalmente se sientan y Kotaro pide una nueva ronda de tragos. El dinero no es problema para él desde que comenzó a ser patrocinado por las mejores marcas deportivas de Japón aunque sí le piden discreción y debido a ello, ha peinado sus cabellos hacia atrás y mantenido una gorra negra más unos lentes oscuros sobre su rostro durante todo este tiempo.

El licor que desliza por su garganta es amargo y helado, multitud de argumentos desfilan por su mente, también multitud de escenarios. Esperaba no llegar a tanto, realmente quisiera abrir los ojos y estar encerrado en su cuarto con una camisa vieja de Tetsuro por toda prenda interior y exterior, pero su amante no es un hombre paciente y sin más indaga. 

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo, Moonshine? —Bokuto escupe todo el líquido de su boca, Akaashi esconde el rostro con ambas manos y él recarga su peso hacia atrás, evitando la pregunta de la misma manera en que ha estado evitando casi todo en su vida. Luego de la pausa dramática, le devuelve la misma cuestión a manera de afirmación.

—Tú vas a terminar conmigo. —Keiji golpea la espalda de Kotaro para evitarle una muerte prematura, sus ojos azules danzan nerviosos entre los dos preguntando sin hablar si deberían retirarse, pero honestamente, pase lo que pase se van a enterar. 

Kuroo demanda saber de dónde sacó esa estúpida idea.

—¡¿Cuántos tragos tomaste?! ¡Creí que ya controlabas mejor el licor!

—Y lo hago. Sigo detestando el sabor amargo, así que no estoy tan tomado.

—¡El sujeto al que casi le rompes el brazo podría opinar lo contrario!

—Esa fue su culpa, dijo algo de suplicar…

—Kei, por favor… —suspira, absorto en los cabellos negros y la mirada oscura de su lado oculto. Su cuerpo suda, su voluntad flaquea y sus labios finalmente confiesan.

—Akiteru decidió recordarme la manera en que nos conocimos. 

—¿¡Eh…!? —Bokuto no entiende nada, Akaashi le pide que guarde silencio. Él hace referencia a las incontables oportunidades que tendrá de aconsejar, motivar e impresionar a las jóvenes promesas del voleibol nacional y lo mucho que ese hecho lo vuelve loco. Ni siquiera tendría que coquetear con ellos. Dios sabe que no tuvo que hacer nada más que hablar para meterse bajo su piel.

En el silencio que prosigue, Tsukishima se sabe más estúpido de lo que ya se creía que era cuando comenzó esta entrevista. Considera irse, pero su novio arroja sobre la mesa otra serie de preguntas.

—¿Preferirías que rechazara el puesto?

—¡NO!

—¿No confías en mi? ¿En nosotros? —su voz suena tan…decepcionada y rota que en serio, desearía haberse ahogado en la ducha. Bokuto finge estar ocupado con las botanitas en la mesa, Akaashi navega distraídamente en su celular, Kuroo parece querer llorar y él ya no puede más.

—¡NO CONFÍO EN MI! ¿De acuerdo? —Tetsuro contempla los vasos vacíos en la mesa convencido de que el alcohol en él sigue siendo la peor de las ideas. 

Sobre la última vez que se emborrachó e hizo un espectáculo de sí mismo, estaba con Yamaguchi celebrando su nombramiento como Capitán del Karasuno y terminó berreando a lágrima viva porque su estúpida Universidad estaría a considerables kilómetros de Kuroo. 

La borrachera anterior a esa sucedió durante una casi ruptura que lo envalentonó para subirse al escenario de un Karaoke-Bar y dedicarle una canción llamada “muérete estúpido” el video de su espectáculo permanecía en YouTube cortesía de Hinata, Kageyama o Yachi porque no existía la lealtad si estabas lleno de licor de arroz hasta el culo. Ya que estaba en esto de ser un cero a la izquierda con tendencias autodestructivas y exhibicionistas, decidió exponer todas sus dudas. 

—¿¡Cómo se supone que te mantenga interesado cuando ni siquiera trato de jugar en las grandes ligas!? Y no lo digo únicamente por el voleibol, no me esfuerzo por agradar a tus amigos, mejorar mi aspecto y ni qué decir de mi maldito temperamento.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que tenías que hacer algo de eso?!

—¡AKITERU! —aulló al cielo porque evidentemente, no le estaba poniendo atención. Los chicos a sus costados aclararon que sí les gustaba salir con él. Respetaban su personalidad y admiraban su tenacidad, especialmente en los momentos que declaraba a voz en grito lo enamorado que estaba de Tetsuro.

—Hey, un momento. ¿Cuándo hizo eso? —interrumpió Kuroo y Bokuto se lo contó todo. Aquello del amado, amante y amor. Las mejillas de Tsukishima se incendiaron por completo y las manos de su novio buscaron las suyas, pero él las retiró. Estaba dando patadas de ahogado, haciéndose a la idea de lo que sería su día a día con decenas de personas al pendiente de Tetsuro. En su posición, jamás podrían formalizar su relación, aparecer en público juntos y sus oportunidades de tener otra auténtica cita, posiblemente se reducirían a menos de la mitad. Akaashi suspiró a su diestra, colocó una mano conciliadora sobre su hombro y él cerró los ojos y se dejó descansar contra él. Su cuerpo era cálido, su loción fresca, una mezcla agradable del aroma propio y del de Bokuto. Le daba tranquilidad y mucha pero mucha envidia. Quizás sí se excedió con el licor o debió comer algo más sustancioso que dos rebanadas de pan con queso Philadelphia.

—¿Cuáles fueron las palabras exactas de tu hermano, Moonshine?

—¡Qué bien! Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que engatuse a otro ingenuo y solitario estudiante de primero. —Bokuto soltó una maldición, Akaashi lo abrazó. Él se había prometido no volver a llorar bajo el influjo del alcohol pero aquí estaba, maldiciendo su insignificante existencia. 

—¿¡Y desde cuando lo escuchas!? Por si no lo sabías, Akiteru me odia.

—No es verdad.

—Amenazó con llamar a la policía una hora después de que nos conocimos.

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Guardó mi contacto en su teléfono celular con la palabra “predador” y luego de años de relación, sigue sin dejarme pasar por la maldita puerta principal.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—¡Cuando te tumbó la fiebre tuve que entrar por la ventana de la cocina y poner mi mejor cara de idiota frente a tu aterrorizada madre! —él asomó la cabeza desde el hombro de Keiji quien por cierto, se aguantaba las carcajadas que Kotaro expulsaba a mandíbula suelta.

—¡Hey, dale algo de crédito! Te estás acostando con su pequeño hermanito.

—¡Le doy los beneficios del respeto y silencio! Pero si lo está haciendo llorar, lo voy a golpear! 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso? —preguntó luego de limpiarse los ojos por detrás de los lentes.

—Porque no me interesa lo que opine de nosotros y tampoco pensé que a ti te importara. Tu madre parece estar más abierta a la idea, aunque me sigue refiriendo como tu amigo, el instructor de voleibol. —Tsukishima resopló cómodo entre los brazos del editor. Rememoró cada uno de esos eventos, pero no era como si su hermano y su novio se hubieran visto demasiadas veces en todo este tiempo. Siempre que llegaba uno se marchaba el otro, pero le pareció natural que lo hicieran. Vaya crédulo que era. Kuroo tomó su teléfono celular dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con “Bakiteru” pero él lo interrumpió. 

—¡E…es que no me importaba! Hasta que entramos aquí y todas las miradas calientes se centraron en ti. —Kuroo soltó el celular, Tsukishima volvió a esconder su avergonzado rostro contra el pecho de Akaashi, Bokuto tomó nota de lo lindos que se veían juntos y lo mucho que se parecía su historia a la suya. Keiji también llegó a albergar numerosas dudas, pero él le aclaró a base de besos, detalles y cuidados que su corazón podía estar en el voleibol, pero su hogar se hallaba en sus brazos. Tetsuro sonrió cual gato Cheshire y aseveró que si las miradas obscenas se lanzaban en su dirección, se debía única y exclusivamente a que estaba con él. 

—¡Mentira!

—¡Yo salí ileso del baño! Tú eres un…sexy homicida cuando te pones celoso.

—¡No estoy celoso! —rumió para la burla de Akaashi quien se tomó la libertad de posar con el rubio enfurruñado en sus brazos para la cámara de Bokuto.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Pensé que nunca nos pasaría! —Kuroo parecía más allá de la gloria, Tsukishima estiró una pierna para patearlo por debajo de la mesa, pero el Nekoma siguió sonriendo triunfante y galante.

—¡No lo niegues! ¡Te miraban a ti porque con ese traje de tres piezas pareces el auténtico jefe de los Yakuza! Mientras que yo…tengo la sensualidad de una papa.

—¿Lo dices porque no puedo dejar de comerte? —Bokuto celebró sus palabras chocando los cinco con su hermano. Tsukishima puso los ojos en blanco y reclamó que obviamente planeaba dejarlo. Llevaba meses asistiendo al gimnasio cuando en años anteriores perdió cada sólido gramo de masa muscular. 

—¡Si no planeas regresar a la cancha, tu misión en la vida debería ser trabajar tras un escritorio y engordar para que nadie más te pueda amar! —la seriedad con que lo dijo hizo que los caballeros en la mesa estallaran a carcajadas. Kotaro miró con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir a Keiji, pero su novio le aclaró que jamás en su vida sería gordo. Lo mejor que le podía ofrecer era usar un par de anteojos gruesos y feos. Kuroo terminó por levantarse de su asiento y arrodillarse a los pies de su colérico y medio histérico rubio.

—Regresé al gimnasio porque recién descubrí que mi novio de primer año universitario, no solo es más alto, intimidante y apuesto que yo, sino que posee la fuerza suficiente para levantarme en volandas y dominarme en la cama. El orgullo de toda la dinastía Kuroo está en alto riesgo.

—¡Patético!

—¡Celoso!

—¡Ya cállate, Tetsuro!

—Te juro que todo el talento que planeo cazar es para la JVA, pero si te hace sentir más tranquilo, podría tatuarme tu nombre en el trasero y enviarle una foto tamaño mural a Akiteru. —los ojos de Bokuto destellaron como luceros ante eso, Akaashi lanzó a Tsukishima al suelo y advirtió a voz en grito que ni siquiera se atreviera a pensarlo.

—¡Pero un tatuaje sería perfecto porque tú amas las letras, Keiji!

—¡No en ese formato!

—Podría ser algo mucho más discreto. Un símbolo o una frase y no tendría que estar en mi trasero. Algunos chicos del equipo tienen tatuajes en los antebrazos o las pantorrillas y lo he estado pensando.

—¡Arregla esto, Kuroo! —exigió el de ojos azules pero la pareja de la discordia ya se devoraba a besos contra el suelo.

—¡AHHH! ¡LEVÁNTENSE DE AHÍ! ¡NO SABEN LA CLASE DE PORQUERÍA QUE PODRÍA HABER EN ESE PISO! —a regañadientes, Kuroo le ofreció una mano a Tsukishima quien solo por el placer de hacerlo enfurecer se puso lo más pesado que pudo. Sus demonios internos ya estaban mucho más serenos, pero terco como él solo, le suplicó que se lo dijera.

—En el momento que sientas que podrías dejarme, quiero saberlo.

—No deseo salir con ningún otro. Me gustas tal como eres y no tienes que mover un dedo para mantenerme interesado. Tu seductora indiferencia me cautiva más día a día.

—Tarado.

—Lo tomaré como un te amo. —el pelinegro le pasó su celular a Akaashi para que les tomara la más escandalosa de las fotos. Se la enviaría a Bakiteru con la frase: “MÍO” Bokuto se quejó porque él también podría tomarles fotos mientras se besaban con pasión, pero Keiji tenía esa sensibilidad artística propia de la edición.


	2. Chapter 2

A sabiendas de que pocas personas de su entorno social desconocían los orígenes de su relación, Tsukishima cambió su foto de perfil por una imagen donde usaba la antigua camiseta de Capitán de su novio. Kenma reaccionó con una cara de fastidio, Hinata le envió caritas gritando, Yamaguchi y Yachi lanzaron pulgares arriba, sus antiguos senpais junto a Bokuto y Akaashi lo llenaron de corazones, cursilerías y algarabía. De sobra está decir que los mensajes de texto entre Akiteru y él disminuyeron considerablemente a causa de esto. Su madre tan solo opinó que debería alimentarse mejor, algo tan ajustado lo hacía lucir demacrado.

En la Universidad aumentó sus horas de entrenamiento y motivó a las Ranas de Sendai para que llegaran a segunda división. Kageyama lo felicitó y sugirió que hiciera la prueba de ingreso a su equipo, pero él se negó porque su prioridad seguía siendo el estudio de la paleontología. Disfrutaba el voleibol, pero no tenía intención de jugarlo a nivel nacional.

Estaba conforme con su nueva rutina. Las imágenes en sus redes sociales solían variar de contenido y encuadre, pero casi siempre hacían referencia a los dos: una luna llena o un gato negro, una corbata roja, ojos dorados, plumas de cuervo, sus manos vendadas en comunión y es que aquella vieja herida seguía dándole problemas en las noches de excesivo frío. 

Su cuerpo de joven adulto ocultaba músculos bien definidos ahí donde nadie más que Tetsuro podía disfrutarlos y debido a su apretada agenda terminó por dejar su cabello crecer, algo que curiosamente, terminó por emocionarlo. Kuroo había pasado considerables minutos acariciando su cabellera rubia después de hacer el amor, le repitió hasta el cansancio lo hermoso que era y lo afortunado que se sentía de tenerlo en su vida. 

Sus citas extraordinarias seguían siendo furtivas, lo que las volvía excitantes y eróticas, pero Tsukishima extrañaba las cosas sencillas: caminar de la mano, besarse sin recato, despertar o dormir en su cama. Tetsuro tenía que viajar por el país constantemente, casi nunca se encontraba en su apartamento así que cuando estaba por Sendai le llamaba y se encontraban. Hoteles de lujo, Moteles de paso, los conocían todos e inclusive se habían reclamado en el asiento trasero de su auto porque sentían que jamás tenían suficiente.  
Algunas veces, pese a estar en la misma ciudad no podían encontrarse porque no coincidían sus agendas con sus trabajos, amigos o familiares. Tsukishima había comenzado a socializar más con sus compañeros de equipo y Kuroo siempre terminaba envuelto en reuniones que se convertían en asuntos de la JVA. 

No obstante, se escribían y llamaban durante todo el día. El tatuaje negro en la espalda baja de Kuroo representaba las fases completas de la luna mientras que en la parte interna del antebrazo izquierdo se colocó una luna creciente y en el antebrazo opuesto una luna menguante. Tsukishima adoraba procurar y besar aquellas marcas que describían su identidad. El cómo lo llamaba en la intimidad y es que para Tetsuro, él siempre sería su Moonshine. Resultaba difícil creer que llevaran tanto tiempo en esto, pese a la distancia, las dificultades e inseguridades. Tsukishima no se atrevió a hacerse un tatuaje en un lugar tan visible, pero sí se esmeró en ser un mejor estudiante, bloqueador y persona para él.

Cuando lo planeaban con antelación e iban a lugares íntimos como el cine, el teatro, la ópera o el museo (en sus exhibiciones nocturnas) Tsukishima usaba lentes de contacto y su novio no podía dejar de halagarlo y besarlo, justo como ahora que se detenían a las afueras de una Cafetería bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Dios…eres tan hermoso que me partes el corazón.

—Sí, sé que lo crees.

—Es la verdad. No sé que hice para merecerte.

—Hmm, supongo que tienes suerte de que me fascine el estudio de los viejos y aburridos fósiles. —Kuroo se llevó una mano al corazón claramente ofendido, Tsukishima lo besó como le gustaba hacer, torturando su labio inferior hasta hacerlo jadear de pasión.

—¡Basta! Sabes que no puedo quedarme esta noche.

—Lo tengo presente, por eso vas a llenarme con otro tipo de leche.

—¡Kei! —Tsukishima se tragó las risas en lo que tiraba de su mano para conducirlo al interior de la Cafetería, agradeció la calefacción interior y que tuvieran mesa disponible en el rincón más apartado de la muchedumbre. Lo que tenía que decir, requería cierta intimidad. Levantaron su pedido consistente en café negro, chocolate caliente y dos rebanadas esponjosas de pastel. Tsukishima ya se estaba haciendo agua a la boca mientras Tetsuro aprovechaba su distracción para tomarle una foto con la cámara de su celular.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar al día que marcamos en el calendario? —preguntó Kuroo aspirando tranquilamente el aroma de su café.  
El rubio lo miró a los ojos con fijeza, un gesto altivo y de superioridad que no le había visto en demasiados años. Lo refería a los instantes que superaba sus bloqueos y lograba anotar a costa suya. La sangre se heló al interior de sus venas, dejó la taza intacta sobre el inocente plato y el más alto se relamió cual gato.

—Antes de pedirte que vinieras, salí con otra persona. —Tetsuro enarcó una ceja y Tsukishima podría apostar que se detuvieron sus pulsaciones y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo contempló en silencio, sopesando sus ideas, calibrando sus palabras. Estúpido sería asumir que se arregló para alguien que no fuera él o que las puntas de sus cabellos permanecían húmedas por la ducha que tomó después del sexo. Tsukki agradeció que lo respetara lo suficiente para no preguntar algo de eso. 

—¿Quién?

—Un compañero de equipo que aparentemente, se había prometido invitarme a salir cuando lograra anotar setenta puntos.

—¿Tan pocos? Qué patético. —calificó tratando de ahogarse con el café.

—Lo sé, pero me compró flores, las más grandes, tiernas y hermosas. 

—Odias las flores. —afirmó destruyéndolo con la mirada porque tal vez, había cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—Eso te lo dije cuando estaba en la preparatoria porque sentía que ya gastabas mucho en el boleto del tren.

—Oh, ¿Entonces, me has mentido durante seis años?

—Una mentira piadosa no cuenta, Tetsuro.

—¿Y qué es esto? ¿¡Una confesión pecaminosa!? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido, Tsukishima resopló, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar de una jugosa fresa.

—También podrías molestarte con otras personas. Koganegawa y Kyotani saben que sales conmigo, pero me dejaron morir solo. Al parecer, tu oculta presencia en mi vida ha hecho suponer que mi novio es imaginario. Una fachada creada específicamente para alejarme de situaciones desagradables. 

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó casi escupiendo en su cara.

—No sé como lo supo, pero recordarás que la única vez que me embriagué en la Universidad alteraron mi trago y si no fuera porque te llamé y me dijiste qué hacer, me habrían…destrozado.

—Por favor, no me recuerdes la noche más aterradora de nuestras vidas. ¡Yo estaba a considerables kilómetros de ti!

—Pero aún así llamaste a Daichi quien trabaja en la policía de Sendai e hizo que vaciaran el edificio en menos de diez minutos. Otro punto a favor, sería que Akiteru y tú limaron sus asperezas.

—Firmamos un acuerdo de paz. No nos rompemos la cara en tu cumpleaños, el de tu madre, año nuevo o navidad. Tu pretendiente debió leer lo de tu fiesta de iniciación en la dark web de tu escuela. A las personas obscenas y enfermas les gusta revolcarse en esa clase de mierda. —explicó sin mayor emoción y él contraatacó.

—No fue obsceno ni enfermo. En realidad, se comportó como un caballero.

—¿¡Al sugerir que padeces esquizofrenia paranoide!? —preguntó señalándose a sí mismo y Tsukishima soltó una carcajada.

—Eres real. Apelé a las fotos y mensajes de texto en mis redes sociales, pero no es como si algo de eso fuera realmente específico. Los dos tenemos manos grandes y como los encuadres a blanco y negro son mis preferidos, él cree que salgo con mi mano diestra. —Tetsuro no aguantó la risa, Kei se burló también porque la fotografía artística había sido de sus materias favoritas y su modelo predilecto seguía siendo Kuroo, lo había capturado en multitud de escenarios, vestimentas y poses. Siempre ocultando su identidad para no afectar su posición laboral.

—¿No te da gusto? Todo nuestro entorno social se ha esmerado en impedir que pierdas tu empleo por salir con un jugador de voleibol, dos años menor. —el aludido puso los ojos en blanco, él relamió la crema restante en su cucharilla con excesivo cuidado. —¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó señalando el pastel de Tetsuro que permanecía casi intacto.

—¿Si digo que sí, le vas a pedir a tu nuevo novio que te compre uno?

—No tengo un nuevo novio. ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Si se arrodilló a mis pies y suplicó que por lo menos le permitiera…

—¿¡Regalarte la mamada de tu vida!? —inquirió en histérico susurro, escandalizado por la pasividad con que se lo tomaba. Tsukishima sabía que estaba siendo un poco cruel con esto, pero había pasado mucho. Realmente mucho desde que Tetsuro se esmeró por invitarlo y cortejarlo. Parecía que en tiempo actual el romance había terminado y sólo les interesaba saciarse con sus cuerpos. No que se quejara a ese respecto, pero fue lindo que alguien más lo notara.

—Quería que comiera con él y escuchara lo que tenía qué decir.

—¡Por el amor del infierno, Tsukki! ¡Siempre que te hago un cumplido me censuras con un…!

—Cállate, Tetsuro. —interrumpió y su novio resopló empujando el pastel de chocolate en su dirección. —No tienes mucho tiempo, ¿Cierto? Podrías dejarme terminar en lugar de rememorar como concluyó nuestra primera cita. —Kuroo asintió aunque no sin antes señalar que fue él quien se la chupó. En la pared lateral de su casa, a sabiendas de que su madre o sus vecinos podrían encontrarlos en cualquier instante. Tsukishima lo sabía. En un momento se estaban besando con hambre y al siguiente, sintió la dura erección de su novio por debajo del pantalón y no soportó la tentación. Siempre estaban corriendo contra el tiempo y su lado posesivo le dijo que era ahora o nunca. No le importaba la exhibición pública, mucho menos la reprimenda. Le importaba que todas sus primeras veces fueran con Kuroo. 

Se devoró media rebanada en un solo bocado y controló sus impulsos de saltarle encima al atractivo moreno de cabello desordenado que ya lo miraba como el auténtico dueño de todo: su corazón, su cama, su vida, los kanjis en tinta negra que corrían en vertical por su espina dorsal. No se tatuó su nombre completo porque le parecía ridículo hacerlo, pero si tenía una frase que lo refería a él.

“El lado oculto de la luna. K.T” las iniciales podían apelar a cualquiera de los dos por lo que no había problema si alguien más lo llegaba a notar. En los vestidores y las duchas, ninguno de sus compañeros le había preguntado al respecto, pero sí aguantó las miradas incriminatorias de Kyotani y Koganegawa. Jodidos Bastardos. 

—No fuimos a ninguna parte. —aclaró para tranquilizar las ánimas de Kuroo.

—¡Pero tampoco te escucho decir que lo rechazaste!

—¡Porque Akaashi me lo tiene prohibido! —aulló sin ninguna clase de decoro. Kuroo escarbó en su archivo mental hasta evocar una reunión de Editores a la que acudieron juntos.

Keiji los presentó como sus amigos de la preparatoria y pasaron la velada actuando como tal. Nada de besos o arrumacos de por medio, sólo conversación de relleno poniéndose al día con sus vidas y bebiendo como peces en el río porque la fiesta era así o más aburrida. Los entremeses diminutos no calmaban sus estómagos y aunque Sugawara ya le había sugerido a Kei que tomara licor de café (Kahlúa con leche) el cual era más dulce y ligero en vez de forzarse a beber algo amargo que torturaría su lengua, transformaría su mente y limitaría su capacidad de discernimiento. No le había dicho que se empinara todas las botellas que encontrara a disposición. Aquí, habría que acotar que él tampoco lo frenó porque le agradaba el Tsukki bajo el influjo de su meloso licor, era más simplón y coqueto, contrario del exhibicionista que trepaba escenarios o el asesino que rompía brazos.

En fin, estaban por irse cuando un hombrecito salió de la nada y se plantó frente al rubio. Dijo que llevaba toda la noche observándolo y que era la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que quería en su vida. Acto seguido, le pidió que fuera su esposo. En lo que Akaashi y él terminaban de procesar lo sucedido, Bokuto y Kei estallaron a carcajadas, demenciales y salvajes, producto del licor o quizás creían que se trataba de una alucinación. No lo supo con certeza, pero señalaban aleatoriamente al recién llegado y a él, enfatizando lo obvio (que eran novios) y que no podían anunciar en un salón a rebosar de editores, periodistas y fotógrafos. 

Después de un rato que podría ser tan largo como la agonía o tan corto como un suspiro, la humillación fue brutal y el joven corrector de textos que según Akaashi apenas iniciaba sus pasantías, salió por la puerta grande para no regresar jamás. 

Kuroo no lo había meditado hasta ahora. Aquella noche, su prioridad fue sacar de ahí al inhumano y sádico loco que tenía por novio, pero si le hubiera pasado a él. Si al momento de abrirle su corazón a Kei, este lo hubiera mirado como un gusano y se burlara con algún amigo, él se habría muerto. Volvería a ser el asustadizo y reprimido chico que no podía ni separar los labios para saludar al vecino. La contemplación de este hecho no le satisfizo, pensar que si se hubieran conocido en otro contexto no serían nada, lo puso de pésimo humor. 

—De acuerdo, lo dejaste hablar. ¿Qué te dijo que yo no te haya dicho? ¿Te llamó su luna y sus estrellas? O quizás lo dejaron todo dentro del ámbito del voleibol. ¿Tus impresionantes bloqueos más tu penetrante mirada y formidable estatura lo pusieron duro? ¿Se ha masturbado soñando contigo? ¿Dejas que te toque como yo te tocaba en los estiramientos o le enseñaste la manera correcta de vendar sus dedos? —Tsukishima escuchó sus palabras pronunciadas con veneno y castigo. Estaba molesto, ofendido en lo hondo de sus adentros y no podía culparlo por ello. Por primera vez en la noche Tsukishima lo miró con sinceridad y tomó sus manos en el interior de las suyas para continuarse explicando.

—No dejo que nadie me toque y no me dijo nada importante, excepto por la última parte. Ya que no acepté las flores ni accedí a comer con él, me pidió que si en verdad existía mi novio, tuviera el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que salí con otro. Si lo creías a la primera y me acusabas de todo, significaba que tú me amabas y respetabas menos de lo que yo lo hago y por lo tanto, no tendría sentido continuar con lo nuestro.

—¡Voy a romperle el alma a ese bastardo y entonces sabrá que soy muy real!

—No, no vas a hacerlo. Estás aquí y eso es suficiente para mi. A pesar de tener una agenda apretada mañana, viniste a perder el tiempo conmigo.

—No es una perdida de tiempo porque tú nunca me harías venir a menos que fuera algo verdaderamente importante. 

—No lo consideres importante en el sentido de que podría dejarte. 

—Pero removió algo. ¿No es verdad? —comentó mirándolo a los ojos y Kei se mordió los labios antes de contestar.

—Tú sabes que yo creo en las promesas ni en los hubieras o tal vez. No creo que sea un buen novio, ni siquiera me considero un chico interesante o atractivo y a pesar de estar en la segunda división, sigo sin creer que en realidad sepa jugar voleibol.

—Kei…

—Yo…no creo en ninguna de esas cosas hasta que las pronuncias tú. Y por eso, ocupé el resto de la tarde en comprarte algo. —Tsukishima soltó las manos de su novio y buscó el objeto al interior de su abrigo. —No tienes que usarlo sino quieres hacerlo aunque prometí enviarle una respuesta este mismo día.

—¿A tu reemplazo? Quien te corteja debe ser el chico que va a ocupar tu lugar cuando te gradúes en seis meses y dejes a las Ranas de Sendai. ¿No es verdad? 

—Tú mismo lo entrevistaste por eso no me atreví a mostrarle otra imagen. En mi celular tengo muchas fotografías nuestras protegidas con clave.

—Moonshine, mi trabajo es importante pero tú lo eres más. 

—No echemos por la borda todos estos años de trabajo arduo. Según el reglamento oficial, podrías involucrarte conmigo diez meses después de que deje de pertenecer a algún equipo. Solo seré un patético Paleontólogo y si para entonces todavía lo deseas. Tú podrías seguir siendo mi todo. —Tsukishima colocó en la mesa una cajita un poco alargada de color plata, tenía un elegante moño azul en la cima, Kuroo la observó sintiendo que le temblaba el cuerpo y le faltaba la respiración como en el instante que por primera vez hicieron el amor. 

Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia y la pornografía más los consejos mal intencionados de sus amigos, no los prepararon para todo: el pudor, el temor, la ansiedad y pasión. En retrospectiva, era una verdadera fortuna que sus abuelos estuvieran casi sordos y su padre casi nunca se encontrara en casa. Un regalo divino, que a Yamaguchi le horrorizaran las ETS y les consiguiera condones texturizados con sabor a fresa y lubricación extra. Puede que en su historial él hubiera hecho el primer contacto verbal, pero Tsukishima siempre lo había guiado en todo lo demás. 

Abrió la caja con algo de premura y en su interior encontró dos sortijas que hacían espejo de la otra, la más grande era dorada con filo satinado en oro blanco mientras que la delgada era blanca con filo satinado en oro dorado. La camarera que recién venía a preguntar si quería rellenar su taza de café soltó un auténtico grito. 

—¡Hay por Dios! ¡Dile que sí! —sus ojos y los de todos los comensales se fijaron en Tsukishima, sus mejillas se colorearon adorablemente y sobre su rostro se dibujó la más resplandeciente de las sonrisas. Kuroo tomó la sortija que le pertenecía y la deslizó sobre su anular izquierdo con soltura. Hubo multitud de aplausos cuando el rubio imitó la acción y la camarera les tomó decenas de fotos con el celular que le facilitó su novio, temblando, gritando y llorando como si su pequeño espectáculo hubiera renovado su fe en el amor. 

—Solo déjame tomar una fotografía más de nuestras manos juntas y podrás quitártela. —comentó su luz de luna sonrojado hasta las orejas. Kuroo negó con el rostro, jamás iba a quitársela.

—Aún debemos esperar para anunciarlo en público, Tetsuro.

—Comienzo a sentirme un poco mal de que seas tú quién renuncie a sus sueños.

—El voleibol siempre ha sido tu sueño, el mío consistía en clonar dinosaurios como en Jurassic Park.

—Dime que no volverás a llorar porque es imposible hacerlo, Moonshine.

—Lo estoy superando y para que conste, no he tomado gota alguna de licor.

—Tampoco comiste por buscar nuestras sortijas, ¿Cierto? —preguntó señalando los platos que dejó totalmente limpios. 

—Resulta que no es tan sencillo explicarle a los vendedores que quieres dos sortijas de características específicas y que ambas son para caballero. Cuando las obtuve no me quedó tiempo más que para llegar a casa y tomar una ducha rápida.

—Y este es el mismo chico que se infartaba al correr media colina hacia arriba.

—¡Cállate, Tetsuro! ¡Y devuélveme la sortija o terminarás haciendo algo estúpido!

—¡No haré nada estúpido! La mantendré en secreto, lo prometo. 

Tsukishima tomó la foto que quería. Un encuadre perfecto donde además de sus manos en íntimo abrazo se apreciaba la corbata roja y el abrigo negro de Tetsuro. Adjuntó un mensaje que decía: “Lo siento, pero lo conocí primero” La respuesta no tardó en llegar: “Espero que seas muy feliz” Él también lo esperaba y sus amigos quienes enloquecieron de a poco cuando envió la misma imagen a su chat grupal. Yamaguchi le marcó de inmediato, Kenma intentó contactar a Kuroo, pero dejaron a sus celulares sonar para compartir otro lento y apasionado beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuatro meses después, la noticia de su retiro llamó la atención de los fans que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Todas las tardes al terminar los entrenamientos su manager le entregaba cartas que no abría. No le interesaba lo que tuvieran que decir un montón de desconocidos dado que lo único que quería era estar junto a él. 

Su madre y hermano accedieron a acompañarlo a la casa de los Kuroo. Una bella construcción de estilo moderno. A Tsukishima le encantaba su amplio jardín a rebosar de arbustos florales, el pequeño estanque de piedra lisa y la sala de estar con sus cojines en tonos pastel, pero lo que más le atraía de aquel lugar, era la habitación amplia y bien iluminada de suave cama y cortinas de gasa blanca donde lo desvirgó su novio. 

Ambas familias se mostraron de acuerdo con el compromiso. Estaban al tanto de los sacrificios que habían hecho y de lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Para enfatizar esta parte, Tsukishima impresionó a su futura familia política llevando a cabo la ceremonia del té. Los abuelos de Tetsuro tenían una formación sumamente tradicional y él no quería desairarlos. Sirvió el té de jazmín comenzando con las cabezas de la familia y terminando con el que sería su esposo. 

Tetsuya Kuroo miró a los ojos de su único hijo y reconoció que su mujer estaría muy orgullosa de él si aún viviera. Por su parte, Akiteru y Kei no sabían si el padre que los abandonó sin mirar atrás estaría orgulloso de los hombres que ahora eran, pero lo dejaron pasar. Compartieron la comida en agradable silencio y cuando se relajaron los ánimos, la abuela Tokiko les mostró las fotografías infantiles de Tetsuro.

No parecía el mismo. Seguía teniendo la misma forma del rostro y los mismos ingobernables cabellos negros pero su semblante era rígido y temeroso. Se parecía a Tsukishima en la época que le guardó indescriptible rencor a su padre y se decepcionó de su hermano mayor.

—No tienes qué decirlo. —comentó Kuroo invitándolo al jardín. —Ya sé que de seguir siendo así, jamás habrías volteado a verme. —Tsukki negó con el rostro, buscando refugio en el calor de su pecho y rodeando su cintura por lo bajo.

—Yo también cambié mucho. —señaló en relación a su madre quién pensando en lo mismo trajo el álbum familiar. Akiteru y ella estaban enfrascados en las imágenes del pequeño Kei regordete y sonriente.

—¿¡Por qué no puede volver a ser así!? —se quejaba Akiteru y Tsukishima cerró los ojos y abrazándose más fuerte a Tetsuro, el ex Nekoma también se lo preguntaba porque independientemente de todo, le fascinaba el Kei que sonreía abiertamente.

—Sonrío cuando estoy contigo. —advirtió cual si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

—Lo sé, pero antes parecías sonreír todo el tiempo. —Tsukki dijo que no sabía lo que le pasó. Algo se quebró cuando su padre se marchó y terminó de romperse cuando la persona que más admiraba le mintió. No es que no fuera feliz en este instante. Es que se acostumbró a esconderse debajo de capas y capas de hostilidad. Si lo hacía, era más difícil resultar herido. —Kuroo sonrió, consciente de que esas capas de hostilidad no existían para él y acarició sus rubios cabellos mientras tomaba nota mental de robarse al menos una de esas fotografías. En la que vio de reojo, Kei traía puesto un trajecito de dragón de lo más adorable. 

—Hey, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó luego de meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su novio y toparse con algo plastificado, Kei intentó arrebatárselo de las manos, pero él no se lo devolvió. 

—¡Eres un ladrón! —acusó a manera de burla.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Tu abuela me la dio! ¡Ahora es mía y vivirá para siempre en mi cartera! —anunció arrebatando la fotografía de su tercer año de primaria y metiéndola dónde había dicho con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro. Honestamente, nadie de su entorno social creería que ese espantoso niño era Kuroo Tetsuro de veinticuatro años de edad.

—¡Bien! Entonces yo tomaré la del disfraz de dragón.

—¡Era un T-Rex! Y sólo por no conocer la diferencia entre uno y otro, deberás arreglarlo con mi representante legal. —miró a Akiteru quien ya metía todas las fotografías de su hermanito bebé en la bolsa de su madre. Ayame suspiró resignada a intervenir entre sus hijos.

—Dale la fotografía, Teru.

—¡NO! ¡Yo soy la cabeza de esta familia y le daré la que quiera! —metió la mano en el bolso y extrajo una fotografía cualquiera. No era la que Kuroo deseaba, pero sí mostraba a un alegres Tsukki con las mejillas llenas de mermelada de fresa.

Al concluir la velada no acordaron una fecha para la boda o hablaron del lugar donde vivirían, si Kei se mudaría a Tokio o seguiría viviendo con su madre hasta terminar las pasantías que comenzaba dentro de poco en el museo de Sendai. 

…

Pasadas unas semanas Kenma decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y plantar frente a Tsukishima un esbozo de contrato prenupcial. El rubio malhumorado enarcó una delineada ceja y preguntó si se trataba de una broma.

—Ninguna broma. Si en verdad amas a Tetsuro no te interesará tener su apartamento, la casa de su padre o heredar la fortuna que no se aproxima a la mía, pero ya está ganando al año más dinero del que tú juntarías en buena parte de tu vida. —Kei lo miró a los ojos y admitió que era una gran jugada. Una admirable manera de proteger los intereses más el corazón de su amigo. Buscó su pluma fuente al interior de su saco y le pidió al interesado que por favor, no dejara de seguir su carrera. Los paleontólogos especializados en investigación, identificación y restauración, se cotizaban alto. Él no anhelaba un centavo de Tetsuro aunque sí pelearía la custodia total de sus hijos en el supuesto de que algún día los tuvieran. Primero muerto que ser un bastardo idéntico al que lo engendró.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Kozume dejando caer su rollito de sushi en la salsa de soya y Tsukishima sonrió taimado al devolverle el contrato firmado.

—Totalmente y lo quiero por escrito. Si nos separamos, él se queda con todo lo material y yo con nuestros hijos ya sean mascotas, plantas o humanos. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Incluiré su alma con lo material.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. Ese contrato ya está sellado en mi espalda. —Tsukishima saboreó su trago, Kahlúa con leche en las rocas. Kozume terminó su sushi y guardó nerviosamente el contrato. No lo redactó en serio y era bastante probable que Tetsuro se molestara cuando lo supiera, pero tenía que barajar bien sus cartas. Este maldito controlador, no podía hacerse con todo lo que tanto trabajo le costó. Claro que cuando lo pensó, descartó por completo el tema de la sucesión porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría en Tsukishima Kei, con hijos? por la manera en que aquel seguía mordisqueando los hielos, le quedaba bastante claro que sería capaz de adoptar un montón de huérfanos si con eso le ganaba en su juego.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser así? —preguntó recordando por qué muchos jugadores soñaban con el hermoso día en que alguien tuviera el valor de aplastarle esa sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que según Kuroo, lo ponía grueso y duro. Resopló desterrando de su mente la idea de Tetsuro y Tsukishima teniendo sexo rudo. El presuntuoso Universitario de casi veintitrés años, dejó en paz su trago y suspiró relajado. 

—Solo cuando es divertido. Vamos, admite que no pensaste en todo.

—¡Tú con niños! Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero sigues sin tolerar a Tobio y Shouyou en la misma habitación.

—Los manejo bien con unas tres o seis de estas. —el rubio derribó el vaso con el dedo índice de su mano diestra, Kenma tomó nota mental de que era un bebedor social en camino a “A.A” si su matrimonio con Tetsuro lo obligaba a estar en multitud de reuniones donde tendría que interactuar. Sin más que agregar, pidieron la cuenta y obstinado como él solo, el bloqueador central insistió en pagar.  
…

Su ceremonia de graduación transcurrió sin mayor pena ni gloria. Incluyó una reunión simple con su madre, Saeko y Akiteru, le obsequiaron un auto de color humo para que viajara seguro sin ser acosado por los fans insidiosos. Tetsuro no pudo escaparse del trabajo ese día y Yamaguchi estaba enfrascado en los menesteres de su propia Universidad. Al caer la noche, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero Kyotani y Koganegawa lo convencieron de acudir a una fiesta. Su último partido con las Ranas de Sendai sería en dos días, literalmente era la última oportunidad que tendrían de verse en la vida. 

Le prometió a Kuroo que no bebería ni haría un espectáculo de sí mismo, pero no pasaron ni cuarenta minutos cuando notó que los vasos que ingería uno detrás de otro (para no tener que charlar con nadie en particular) no eran de inocente jugo. ¿Qué cómo lo supo? Pues porque al momento de querer levantarse de su asiento sus rodillas se doblaron, su temperatura descendió y la boca de su estómago le demandó encontrar algo para vaciar sus entrañas. Corrió como poseso y vació su estómago en la primer bolsa de basura que encontró. En el proceso, derribó a algunas personas y derramó todo el contenido interior ocasionando que las Ranas de Sendai aullaran con auténtica alegría.

Aplaudieron, silbaron y lo videograbaron con sus celulares desde todos los ángulos. También calificaron aquello de ser un auténtico récord. ¡Una botella de Vodka en treinta y siete minutos! ¡Ese era su bloqueador central, damas y caballeros! ¡El único, original y auténtico! ¡Tsukishima Kei! Prosiguió un coro abominable de ¡KEI, KEI, KEI! en lo que él seguía presionando su estómago y buscaba algo de estabilidad, cuando lo único cierto es que estaba totalmente mareado. De un momento a otro, alguien le apartaba los lentes de la cara, otra persona acariciaba sus cabellos sueltos y una más lo acomodaba contra su cuerpo ¿O todo eso lo hacía la misma persona? El líquido que le forzó a beber a través de su boca quemó sus entrañas, nubló su mente, paralizó su corazón.

Un terror indescriptible se apoderó de él porque no había sido besado por otros labios ni tocado por otras manos desde que comenzó a salir con Tetsuro, pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando una voz dominante preguntó con horror, ¿¡Qué estaban haciendo con él!? A Tsukishima también le encantaría saber lo que hacían con él porque no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, separar los párpados, respirar, pensar.

Su último pensamiento consciente se lo dedicó a su lado oculto.

A la luz dorada de sus ojos, sus pestañas gruesas y la sonrisa coqueta que le dedicaba cuando despertaban juntos en la cama. A lo desordenado de sus cabellos. A la forma en que se arrugaban las comisuras de sus labios tras besarlo y darle los buenos días. Al tacto gentil de sus manos, el cual era ligeramente áspero porque las callosidades de todos estos años practicando deporte jamás se habían limado. Al calor de su piel y la arritmia de su corazón.

A la esencia que irradiaba todo él y que algunas veces provenía de su loción para después de afeitar otras lo asociaba con la pasta de dientes o el whiskey con ron que tomaba al terminar alguna reunión, pero el aroma que más lo describía tenía que ver con los dos. 

El perfume que creaban al hacerse el amor y que no era dulce o amargo, era una mezcla de ambos porque Tetsuro decía que él olía dulce y suave como la vainilla, pero sabía a sal y su amante se le antojaba exótico como la canela, pero sabía a especias fuertes y oscuras como sus cabellos. 

Entre el velo de la conciencia e inconciencia evocó una carrera bajo de la lluvia, buscando lugar dónde socorrerse para después besarse insaciables a mitad de la calle. Una balada de Jazz girando lento con su barbilla recargada sobre su hombro y los brazos alrededor de su cintura ancha, en la amplia sala de Akaashi y Bokuto.

Unos panqueques medio crudos y medio quemados bañados con jarabe de maple y decorados con rebanadas de fresas frescas y tiernas en el día de su cumpleaños.

Las centenas de párrafos que tuvo que releer más de una vez porque lo distraía la figura de su novio Universitario estudiando a pocos centímetros de él.

Las confidencias de Yamaguchi, diciéndole a Tetsuro que desde siempre había tenido debilidad por las figuras de autoridad. Su primer crush había sido por el delegado de su clase. Tsukishima se quedó hasta tarde todo ese ciclo escolar, terminando sus deberes, organizando su agenda, haciendo absolutamente todo lo que le pidiera Watari sin recibir a cambio nada más que un insípido gracias. Su novio sonrió confiado al escuchar esa parte, preguntó si su posición como Capitán del Nekoma había sido un factor determinante en su atracción por él. Tsukishima se mordió los labios para no contestar, pero el rubor en sus mejillas siempre le diría la verdad. A la par de la luz de sus ojos, el temblor de su cuerpo, la frialdad de su piel.

Su cuerpo estaba más que frío justo ahora, una persona no paraba de repetirlo, ni de separar sus labios, presionar su pecho y ultrajar su cuerpo. La sortija que representaba todo lo que anhelaba, no estaba grabada. No contenía su nombre, ni la fecha en que se prometieron o conocieron. Tantos años desperdiciados, tantas oportunidades ignoradas, tantos silencios angustiosos y deseos reprimidos. 

Lo suyo no podía terminarse así.  
No podía.  
Jamás lo aceptaría.


	4. Chapter 4

Su primer instinto al llegar a Sendai fue romperle la cara a los jodidos bastardos que debieron cuidarlo pero en su defecto, se dedicaron a vulnerarlo y humillarlo. Koganegawa y Kyotani no tenían palabras de disculpa o reproche, la investigación del caso era un auténtico caos porque a Kozume le pareció genial compartir la transmisión en vivo en su canal de YouTube y todo era hilarante hasta que llegó la parte en que ultrajaban a su Moonshine.

Lo que claramente describía un arrumaco pronto se transformó en algo funesto pues al querer separarlos, ni Kei ni su agresor reaccionaban. En cuestión de segundos los gritos de euforia pasaron a ser angustiosos alaridos de horror. Un estudiante de medicina presionaba su pecho y se apoderaba de su boca para tratar de devolverle el aliento, otra persona pedía una ambulancia mientras muchos más gritaban que la barra de vinos fue envenenada y los subsecuentes videos mostraban gente vomitando, llorando o perdiendo el conocimiento por todos lados.

Kenma eliminó los videos, algo tarde para hacerlo ya que las malas noticias tienen esa grotesca tendencia de reproducirse cual veneno. El suicidio doble del bloqueador central de las Ranas de Sendai se volvió viral en redes sociales. 

Tetsuro no creyó que tuviera la fortaleza interna para hacerse cargo de esto: controlar la respiración, secar las lágrimas de sus ojos, desterrar los pensamientos penosos que paralizaban su cuerpo y nublaban su mente, aceptar el hecho de que se encontraba a cuatro horas de Kei y que no era el único que había visto ese video. Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Sawamura, todos ellos podían cuidar de su prometido en lo que él atendía la llamada de su colérico jefe demandando que enviara un correo electrónico a todos los capitanes, entrenadores y managers de los equipos que subsidiaban. El comunicado era simple: Se cancelaban todas las prácticas y partidos. Se cerraban todos los gimnasios hasta determinar qué tan involucrado estaba Tsukishima Kei con su asesino.

La palabra final que quería que escribiera no era esa sino amante porque al parecer, todos los directivos sospechaban de su vida doble, pero no decían nada porque daba buenos resultados en la cancha y con quién se acostara no interesaba. Kuroo tuvo que morderse los labios para no sollozar en lo que explicaba quién era en realidad: su amado, su amante y amor. El diplomático al otro lado de la línea guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Tetsuro ya estaba despidiéndose de su futuro profesional cuando escuchó un suave suspiro de comprensión. También sospechaban de su agenda oculta pero creían que salía con todas las bellas asistentes que lo acompañaban de manera habitual. Analizarían la nueva información concienzudamente, no creían que hubiera conflicto de intereses dado que las Ranas de Sendai ascendieron de manera lenta a la segunda división y Tsukishima ya había firmado los papeles de dimisión. 

Respecto a la fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas, veneno y drogas, suspenderían a los jugadores que estuvieron en ella sin importar su equipo, posición o división por tiempo indefinido. La resolución del caso y la reputación de su prometido la dejarían en manos de los detectives y medios de comunicación respectivamente.

Tetsuro no comprendió a que se refería con la última parte hasta que escuchó a la prensa ofrecer cantidades absurdas por la sortija que los paramédicos retiraron de su pecho al atenderlo. Afortunadamente, la pieza estaba al resguardo de su madre quien se negó a entregarla y contrario de lo que pensó, Akiteru no lo golpeó. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas consciente del deplorable estado que reflejaba y de que era una de las pocas personas que sentía el mismo angustioso dolor.

…

Sawamura pidió a sus superiores le permitieran formar parte del proceso de investigación, esto podría estar vinculado a lo sucedido en su Facultad dos años atrás y no se equivocó. Se trataba de la misma persona que alteró su trago en su afán de forzarlo. La evidencia no mentía, las cartas que Kei jamás leyó y que su mánager recién le entregó, hablaban de una persona sumamente perturbada y siniestra.

…  
Querido amor:  
¿Cuándo fue que estos sentimientos se detuvieron?

Querido amor:  
Parece que el tiempo y el viento te están alejando más y más de mi.

Querido amor:  
¿Todo lo que compartimos, no fue más que una ilusión?

Querido amor:  
¿Por qué mi corazón se parte tan dolorosamente cuando estás junto a mi?

Querido amor:  
Comienzo a creer que tarde o temprano te irás.

Querido amor:  
Ya no puedo más.   
Quiero ver tu sonrisa convertirse en ceniza.  
Este amor duele, duele tanto que voy a acabarlo.  
…

Cada carta venía acompañada por aterradora cantidad de fotografías. Su agresor, su verdugo, su popularmente llamado asesino, lo había observado a distancia por demasiado tiempo y ninguno de ellos lo había notado.  
Las sonrisas de las que hablaba, los sentimientos que anhelaba, el comportamiento del que se prendó y por el cual se obsesionó, Tsukishima no lo dedicaba a él sino a Tetsuro. Sawamura lo sabía, el primer sospechoso (quién reemplazaría a Kei como bloqueador) y no ocultó su interés en él, dijo estar consciente de su posición. Cierto era que Tsukishima salía con alguien, una persona tan importante como distante. Misma que poseía la sortija gemela a la suya. La prensa presionó a este respecto, pero el chico desconocía su identidad. Quien corroboró su declaración y contrariando los deseos de la JVA concedió una entrevista, fue Hinata Shouyou.

Se mostró indignado y preocupado por la manera en que se estaba manejando la situación. Defendió la integridad e intimidad de su amigo. Tsukishima, jamás participaría en un pacto suicida ni tampoco consintió al ser embriagado y envenenado. Esto le podría pasar a cualquiera porque estaban en una fiesta que se salió de control y las personas que querían dañar a las celebridades, aparentemente se encontraban en todas partes.

Citó algunos casos donde en la mejor de las situaciones orillaban a los idols a destruir sus carreras, pero en las peores, los secuestraban y asesinaban o los conducían al suicidio y esto no se trató de eso. Tsukishima seguía vivo y no tenía relación alguna con la persona que lo acechó e irremediablemente falleció. Lo sentía terriblemente por su familia, pero el responsable de esta tragedia no era Kei.

Sus palabras fueron respaldadas por Kageyama, Bokuto, Miya, Ushijima, Sakusa y demás jugadores que representarían a Japón en las Olimpiadas. En su cuenta de Twitter, Oikawa Tooru comentó que el número diecisiete de las Ranas de Sendai era un auténtico grano en el culo, pero al menos, era un grano honesto y sincero. 

…

Pasadas las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas, su Moonshine ya había superado lo peor porque la cantidad de veneno que ingirió fue mínima en comparación a la que tomó su agresor. No obstante, bebió demasiado licor y su organismo jamás había sido bueno con el alcohol. Kuroo no podía soportarlo más, consideraba un insulto aferrarse a un empleo en vez de encontrar la forma de estar junto a él.

De los dos, Kei era quien midió cada uno de sus pasos para acercarse a Tetsuro y a pesar de hacerlo, seguía sintiendo una devastadora tristeza en su interior. Sus listas de reproducción, el pequeño IPod que le confió su madre y que estrujaba dolorosamente en su mano, le decía a Kuroo todo lo que Tsukki aún no tenía el valor de expresar: sus miedos e inseguridades, sus anhelos y deseos.   
.  
.  
…Esta adolorida alma llora a cada instante,   
y lo hace por un amor no correspondido…  
.  
.  
…Mi corazón brillará algún día cuando estés aquí,   
más importante que eso, necesito tu amor y cuidado...  
.  
.  
…Cúrame con tu silencio,  
sálvame de los largos y angustiosos días...  
.  
.  
…Lléname con tu ternura, sana mi dolor,  
y has que de ti me enamore…  
.  
.  
…A la izquierda un alma, a la derecha una vida.   
Muéstrame el camino…  
.  
.   
Iré a dónde tú estés.   
Siempre que quieras recibirme,   
Yo iré a dónde tú estés.  
.  
.  
¿Recuerdas esa noche, cuando las estrellas eran todo menos visibles?  
Dijiste que tenía la luz de luna en los ojos, pero jamás te conté  
que tú tienes la cálida noche en tus brazos.  
.  
.  
Te abrazaré como la luz que se filtra a través de la ventana,   
Y cuando estés aquí, no te dejaré ir.   
.  
.

Kuroo sintió las lágrimas formarse alrededor de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas como no habían dejado de correr desde que vio ese maldito video. Su lado racional sabía que Kei estaría bien, su cuerpo era fuerte, su mente una fortaleza imposible de penetrar, pero su corazón parecía haber sufrido demasiado desde temprana edad. El abandono de su padre jamás le dejó de pesar, la sensación de no ser digno de recibir cariño o no ser lo suficientemente importante para que se quedara a su lado.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Tetsuro no perdía la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo más que lo necesitaba en su vida. Tsukki no siempre respondía con las mismas palabras, pero en los detalles que le dedicaba: aprender a cocinar sus platillos favoritos, levantarse a las primeras horas del alba para aprovechar cada segundo de su día juntos, secuestrar las prendas favoritas de Kuroo para usarlas en la intimidad de su cama, interesarse por las tradiciones de sus familiares. Sabía que le creía y le correspondía. Cada pequeño paso que habían dado hasta ahora, cada acercamiento y separación significaban algo.  
Los guiaba al futuro que querían poseer sin abandonar sus ambiciones profesionales y cuando finalmente estuvieran juntos, él se lo daría todo. Se encargaría de que nunca más volviera a sentir soledad e inseguridad. Esta era su promesa a él, la que pondría en sus votos el día de su matrimonio. 

Una presión en el hombro por parte de Saeko lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones internas, le sugirió recomponer su estado porque alguien en la recepción estaba molestando. Ayame y Akiteru se veían tensos, los paparazzi se habían retirado luego de que él les recordara que estaban en un hospital y había muchas personas a las que podían incomodar. La tensión de los Tsukishima aumentó cuando el caballero que observaban, volteó. Era la viva imagen de Kei, un Kei mucho más maduro, pero igualmente alto y delgado, sus ojos del color exacto de Akiteru, su rostro inexpresivo como el del bloqueador central al jugar en la cancha. Saeko se tragó un juramento, Tetsuro hizo otro poco porque aquel debía ser el hombre más endemoniadamente apuesto que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?! —preguntó Ayame todo lo intimidante y digna que podía ser mientras colocaba a su hijo mayor por detrás de su cuerpo. El hombre de ajustado traje en color arena ni se inmutó, separó sus delgados labios y enfatizó lo obvio.

—Es mi hijo. —Ayame chasqueó con la lengua y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, un gesto altivo y despectivo que Tetsuro había visto miles de veces en Kei.

—¿Tu hijo? Era tu hijo cuando buscaba fósiles con una pala en el jardín trasero y no querías tocarlo porque estaba demasiado sucio. Era tu hijo cuando gritaba emocionado por cualquier tontería y lo castigabas por escandaloso. También era tu hijo cuando empezó a tirar objetos y caerse por toda la casa y en lugar de ayudarlo, decidiste que era estúpido.

—¡Por favor, Ayame! No puedes seguir molesta por eso.

—¡Se cayó de las escaleras estando junto a ti y no moviste un solo dedo para sostenerlo! —Akiteru no podía lucir más impresionado que Saeko o el mismo Kuroo. —¿Sabes qué necesitaba poco antes de que reuniera el valor para echarte de nuestra casa? ¡Unos jodidos lentes! ¿Y quieres saber qué le dolió más que las puntadas que recibió en el labio y la rodilla? ¡No reconocer el rostro de su maldito padre!

—Pudiste mostrarle una fotografía. 

—¡Y tú pudiste tener un poco de consideración con tus hijos! ¡Era unos niños! ¡No te haces una mínima idea de lo mucho que los heriste! ¡Y no puedes venir ahora que son adultos y simplemente querer integrarte a sus vidas! —la expresión del caballero se transformó en algo que orilló a Tetsuro y Saeko a pasar saliva por las secas gargantas en espera de lo peor.

—¡Yo no vine a hacer nada de lo que estás imaginando! La firma para la que trabajo leyó los artículos en el periódico, encontró los videos de internet y asumió que tal vez, pudieras necesitar esto para calmar las aguas. —Kyo Tsukishima extrajo un cheque del interior de su saco y lo postró ante la dama. Ayame se llevó las manos al cuero cabelludo y tiró de sus largos cabellos poco antes de contestar.

—¡Tu hijo está en una cama de hospital! ¿¡Y lo único que te importa son las repercusiones que esto pueda traerle a tu nombre?!

—Entiende que el buró no puede recibir esta clase de atención.

—¡¿Y quién serías tú para estar vinculado a Kei?! ¡No has existido para nosotros en más de quince años así que por favor, ¡Sólo lárgate y déjanos en paz!

—Ayame, sabes bien que no estaría aquí de tener opción. —la mujer cerró los puños de ambas manos con frustración. Ni Tetsuro o Saeko podían creer que este fuera el hombre a quien Kei y Akiteru esperaron con ilusión durante tantos años, era un monstruo cruel y abusivo. 

—¿Es por las fotografías, no es cierto? —intervino Akiteru. —No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que mi hermanito, se está pareciendo a ti. —Kyo asintió con un forzado movimiento de rostro. No había problema alguno cuando Kei era un atleta en ascenso, la firma había visto algunos de sus partidos y aunque no comprendían el deporte, consideraban su desempeño aceptable. Nada extravagante como Bokuto ni extraordinario como Shouyou. Ayame carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¡No se parecen en nada! Kei tiene corazón, esperanza, alma. Y si tú no sales de aquí en diez minutos, le diré a la prensa todo lo que te has desvivido por ocultar y créeme, al buró le va a encantar. Te despedirán tan pronto que tendré que grabarlo para poder disfrutarlo.

—¡Por Dios! Sólo toma el cheque, asegúrate de que no publiquen más fotografías suyas o difundan más tonterías sobre ese compromiso que acabó en suicidio y deja de ser tan dramática como siempre, mujer.

—¿¡Dramática!? —aulló Ayame francamente indignada. Kyo volvió a alzar el cheque como si se tratara de una bandera de la paz. Akiteru pensó en tomarlo pero su madre lo impidió. —¡Dáselo a Tetsuro! ¡Tú no volverás a tocar a mis hijos! —el aludido se levantó de golpe, consciente de que no se había cambiado o duchado en cuarenta y ocho horas. Sus ropas debían ser una auténtica desgracia a la par de sus cabellos negros y ni qué decir de los irritados ojos a causa de la preocupación y el llanto. No obstante, se irguió todo lo alto que era y Kyo Tsukishima pasó de su presencia para amedrentar otro poco a su ex esposa.

—Tanta sobreprotección y mira dónde acabó. Congraciándose con alcohólicos y drogadictos, al menos yo quería prepararlos para las durezas de la vida. 

Kuroo respiró hondo y se obligó a intervenir entre los dos. Esta pelea no llevaría a ninguna parte. —¿Se puede saber quién es usted? —preguntó Kyo, intimidante.

—Kuroo Tetsuro, representante de la JVA. Claramente soy la persona que mejor lo puede ayudar.

—¿La JVA? No pensé que siguieran interesados en él. Según la prensa, se retiró del voleibol para poder enlazarse con aquel desafortunado personaje. —Kuroo sonrió como solía hacer al enfrentarse a un rival por demás despreciable y lo encaminó a la salida a la vez que lo ponía al tanto del estatus social de su hijo.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡¿Cómo va a prometerse con otro hombre?! 

—Bueno, yo no diría que soy un experto, pero algunas personas señalarían que todos los seres humanos estamos inclinados a casarnos con nuestros padres. En el caso de Kei, a mi amigo Kenma le gusta pensar que buscó en su amante a la figura anhelante de su padre. Alguien que lo procurara y proveyera, que lo hiciera sentir seguro, feliz y orgulloso. Alguien en un puesto de autoridad lo que lo orillaría a superarse a sí mismo para obtener su aprobación, aunque aquí entre nos. Kei no tuvo que hacer más que sonreír un poco para tenerlo tendido a sus pies.

—¿¡De qué clase de estupideces está hablando!?

—Permítame presentarme de nuevo. Soy el prometido de Kei y como dijo su madre, usted no volverá a acercarse a él. Si está de acuerdo con mis términos, tomaré su cheque y me encargaré de que todos los medios de comunicación se olviden de él. Venga de nuevo y mi amigo Kenma usará su influencia en internet para difundir todos los detalles de nuestra boda. Asumo que su buró es sumamente cerrado a ese respecto. No tolerarán una unión homosexual y mucho menos se congraciarán con el padre de alguno de los novios.

—¡Pero, cómo se atreve a amenazarme!

—No lo considere una amenaza, yo lo llamaría más bien una negociación. Ninguno de los dos quiere volver a saber del otro y como paleontólogo, Kei llevará la vida discreta que usted desea. Siga adelante con su vida que nosotros haremos lo mismo. —Kyo resopló, destruyendo a Tetsuro con la mirada y le entregó el cheque bajo amenaza de volver si aparecía un solo tabloide con la imagen de Kei.

Debido a que en ningún momento preguntó por la condición de su hijo, todos decidieron que lo mejor sería no informarle de su visita. Akiteru aún parecía consternado, su madre se veía agotada, pero llegados a este punto no había más que ocultar.

—¿Él nunca se fue? —preguntó a media voz y su madre resopló. 

—Jamás te caíste de la bicicleta, Teru. No comprendías la tarea de matemáticas y en un arrebato de frustración, ese monstruo casi te mata. Yo estaba en la alcoba con Kei cuando te escuché gritar, perdiste dos dientes de leche, también temí que te hubiera roto la nariz o que en el momento en que conseguí alejarlo de ti, te ahogaras con tu propio llanto y sangre. Tenía que irse. A pesar de la opinión de mis padres, la cual sigue siendo que una buena mujer, madre y esposa debe soportarlo todo. Una mano dura y correctiva, una voz dominante cargada de palabras aberrantes. 

Tal vez, si su ira se hubiera enfocado únicamente en mi, pero ustedes eran y siguen siendo lo más preciado que tengo. Así nos quedáramos solos, así me terminaran odiando, yo tenía que alejarlos de él. —Saeko abrazó a la mujer, lloró junto a ella y admiró su fortaleza interna. Akiteru creyó recordar un poco de aquellos eventos, pero sus memorias eran confusas. Tener un padre abusivo era mucho peor que tener un padre desobligado que simplemente se marchó así que aquella versión fue la que arraigó en su corazón. A pesar de que le dolía, a pesar de que Kei seguía llorando por las noches hasta quedarse dormido. A pesar de que la inseguridad de su corazón, lo terminó orillando a destruir la confianza de su hermano menor.

El Kei que protegió a Yamaguchi, aquel chico presumido, altivo y despectivo, ocultó su corazón para protegerse de más dolor y se alejó de su hermano mayor al grado en que los dos parecían extraños, pero gracias al voleibol y más específicamente, su encuentro con Kuroo Tetsuro. El Kei que quería desenterrar fósiles y clonar dinosaurios, el que corría, saltaba y reía a mandíbula suelta. El que se llenaba la cara con jarabe de fresa, volvió a sus vidas. Ese era el Kei que todos en la sala de espera (y en el interior de sus casas, gimnasios u oficinas, esperaban que despertara con el celular en la mano) Su médico ya le había efectuado algunas preguntas básicas, pero el rubio no recordaba lo que le pasó y dadas las circunstancias, prefirió que fuera alguno de sus familiares quien se lo explicara. Dos personas podían pasar a verlo, Saeko y Tetsuro insistieron en que fueran su madre y hermano. Akiteru no estaba seguro, Kei solía sentirse mucho más seguro y aliviado con la presencia de su novio que con la de él. Por eso lo molestaba y envidiaba tanto, porque no había gran diferencia entre sus edades y Tetsuro logró conectar con Kei, rescatar el corazón herido de su hermanito.

—Él te admira. —comentó Kuroo. —No se habría empeñado tanto con el voleibol sino buscara una forma de entenderte y acercarse a ti. Además, Saeko chan y yo, haremos una parada en la tienda de regalos, me niego a verlo con las manos vacías.

—No las tendrás vacías. —advirtió su madre rebuscando al interior de su bolso. Le entregó la sortija que ya una vez había deslizado por el dedo anular de Kei. Los Tsukishima se fueron mientras él y Saeko comenzaron a apostar sobre quién de los dos podría comprar más obsequios con su fabulosa tarjeta de crédito.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukishima odiaba los hospitales, no sabía si se debía a los olores antisépticos, los sonidos de los aparatos médicos o la ausencia de intimidad refleja en aquellas batas imposibles de cerrar, pero afortunadamente con la madurez vienen algunos privilegios y estando en la flor de sus veintitrés años (o por ser un ex jugador profesional de voleibol) le permitieron tener su propia habitación. 

No recordaba demasiadas cosas de la fiesta, pero si estaba aquí debía ser porque una vez más le falló. Él le prometió a Tetsuro no volver a hacer un espectáculo de sí mismo. Sin embargo, era obvio que las Ranas de Sendai no lo dejarían salir ileso. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo? Era un estúpido, el más estúpido de los estúpidos, depositando su confianza donde no tenía que dejarla, aunque creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Él mejoró su actitud, dejó de apartar a todo el jodido mundo y el resultado de eso era esto: hospitalización, pérdida temporal de la memoria y seguramente, le había provocado un paro cardíaco a su madre y Akiteru. Hablando de ellos, no tardaron demasiado en pasar a verlo.

Debido a la ausencia de sus lentes, no podía descifrar la expresión en sus rostros, pero sentía su alivio y preocupación en el abrazo que le dieron los dos. Kei lloró contra sus cuerpos, suspiró y volvió a ser el niño de cuatro años de edad que organizó un escape en todo el pabellón infantil porque quería regresar a su hogar. Ayame le ayudó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro, Akiteru le entregó sus lentes deportivos. Se disculpó al hacerlo, quizás debió mandarle a hacer otros de uso diario, pero él le restó importancia al asunto. De lo que sabía, pasó un promedio de cincuenta y seis horas entrando y saliendo de la consciencia. 

No entendía por qué, estaba seguro de no haber tomado licor.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó directo porque le dolía todo el cuerpo y el no ver a Tetsuro le hacía sopesar lo peor. ¿A caso, lo violaron y su novio no soportaba mirarlo? El licor algunas veces lo volvía complaciente. ¿Tal vez, consintió y Kuroo lo dejó? No, eso sería imposible, aunque en sus ratos de lucidez recordaba el terror de haber sido besado por otros labios y tocado por otras manos. Lágrimas transparentes corrieron por sus mejillas, su cuerpo tembló en diminutos espasmos y su madre lo abrazó mientras susurraba a su oído que no necesitaba saberlo. Akiteru por el contrario, colocó una mano sobre su hombro y confió en su fortaleza interna.

La respuesta estaba en las cartas, las mismas que jamás leyó porque le importaba una mierda lo que dijeran, las escribió un alumno de su facultad, estudiaba otra especialidad por lo que solo coincidían en una materia: Fotografía artística. Mientras él se enfocaba en lograr encuadres que pudieran describir a su amor, su acosador lo fotografiaba a él. Era espeluznante y a la vez, parecía bastante claro.  
Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, observado su entorno, escuchado su instinto en vez de pasar día y noche deseando pertenecer a otro lugar, quizás se habría percatado que de cazador, se convirtió en presa. Akiteru le dijo que no pensara demasiado en ello. El chico falleció, no podía molestarlo más, pero el hecho de que muriera sobre su cuerpo, envuelto entre sus brazos y robando su aliento, le producía escalofríos. Lo peor es que había un video que fue visto y compartido por millones de personas.

Si antes le parecía una locura que Bokuto, Hinata, Kageyama y Kenma tuvieran que salir con gorras, lentes oscuros y ropas que no llevarían de manera habitual para no ser acosados por decenas de fans. Ahora creía que era la decisión más sensata que hubieran tomado en sus vidas. Claro que él, jamás se consideró uno de ellos. Nunca fue uno de los llamados “monstruos” y tampoco tenía la personalidad ideal para debutar como estrella de la internet. Esta, no era la clase de atención que quería tener y tan pronto como lo pensó, consideró la posibilidad de que Tetsuro tampoco quisiera ese tipo de atención sobre él. Salir con el objeto de un pacto suicida sonaba como la peor de las pesadillas.

—Lo estás exagerando todo, hermanito. —comentó Akiteru arrebatándolo de sus pensamientos. —Él no está aquí porque no quería visitarte con las manos vacías. Debe estar vaciando la tienda de regalos junto a Saeko chan.

—Lo siento. 

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. Sé que son demasiadas cosas para procesar, pero deberías saber que no estás solo. Kenma convenció a sus seguidores de denunciar y eliminar todas las copias que encontraran de ese video. Daichi habló con los familiares de tu agresor y no tendrás que interactuar con ellos jamás. Tu Universidad también se disculpó porque no notaron que el cuarto oscuro y el salón de revelado se estaban usando sin autorización. No digo que se vaya a olvidar pronto, pero tal vez te ayude cambiar de aires. 

Su madre asintió a la diestra de Akiteru, comentó que museo de Sendai estaba listo para recibirlo, pero también podían transferirlo al museo de antropología de Tokio, tenían el mismo programa de pasantías, así que la decisión era suya. Cualquiera que fuera su decisión, lo apoyarían los dos. Ayame besó su frente para despedirse. Akiteru lo abrazó y le entregó un pequeño dinosaurio de tela que no había visto en más de media vida. Era su juguete favorito de la tierna infancia y lo creía perdido.

—¿De dónde sacaste a Shinta? —preguntó revisando al tricornio con ojo crítico. Estaba justo como lo recordaba: sin un ojo, a medio rellenar y cubierto de tanta tierra que sin importar las lavadas jamás se le quitó.

—Jugabas más con esta asquerosa cosa que conmigo y por eso lo secuestré.

—Ok...Me alegra saber que jamás le hiciste daño a Yamaguchi o Tetsuro.

—No cantes victoria, hermanito. Si alguna vez te lastiman, por más que caves no encontrarás el cadáver. —su madre se llevó a Akiteru advirtiendo que claramente estaba jugando. Él resopló contra la almohada y luego de un rato, cayó en la cuenta de que la cornamenta del tricornio podría parecerse al cabello imposible de Kuroo.

Cual si lo hubiera invocado, Tetsuro y Saeko atravesaron la angosta puerta con movimientos ligeramente tensos, llevaban en las manos algunos globos que ataron en los barrotes de su cama y ramos de flores que depositaron en la cómoda junto a él. Sin saber por qué, una risa infantil se apoderó de su estómago y salió por su boca. Los recién llegados no entendían qué le pasaba. ¿Exageraron con los globos? La tienda del hospital no tenía más que un montón de ositos, conejitos y unicornios que seguramente habría detestado, pero si los prefería a esto…

—No es eso. —comentó serenándose un poco, extendiendo la palma de su mano diestra para presentarles al pequeño Shinta. Un tricornio de color rojo pálido que con la tierra de hace veinte años parecía más bien ocre. —Se parece a ti. —Kuroo miró a Shinta como si no fuera mejor que una vieja bola de tela y mugre, Saeko lo reconoció de algún rincón en la habitación de Akiteru y se mostró de acuerdo.

—¡Son idénticos!

—¡Hey! ¡Ya sé que no me he bañado en dos días y medio, pero esta comparación es totalmente injusta Moonshine! —él ni siquiera había notado lo dicho, tan solo se enfocó en sus desordenados cabellos negros, pero ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, lucía famélico: ojos rojos con profundas bolsas por debajo. Saeko notó el cambio en el ambiente y les suplicó que le permitieran tomar una foto de los dos.

—¡Te juro que se quedará en la familia! Ya conoces a Ryuunosuke, no deja de mensajear cada cinco minutos para saber como estás. ¿Te parece bien? —Tsukishima asintió y una calidez extraña invadió su corazón al pensar en Tanaka, Kiyoko y demás ex miembros de Karasuno como en su familia. Él, que durante muchos años había sido ensimismado y egoísta, recién descubría lo mucho que importaba en sus vidas. Posó junto a Tetsuro quién intentó sonreír al acercarse a su cama y luego de que la rubia se despidiera y él acomodara al Tricornio junto a los ramos de flores se quedaron a solas y un silencio insípido se instaló entre los dos.

—Bésame…—demandó como primera acción, pues seguía sin soportar la idea de que su asesino fuera el último en probar sus labios. Kuroo accedió de inmediato. Un sabor amargo invadió su boca, lengua seca de días sin comer o beber apropiadamente, ansiedad de no saber si lo volvería a ver. Cuando los ánimos se calmaron Tsukishima enfatizó lo obvio. —Te ves terrible. —acarició su rostro con ambas manos y le hizo espacio para que se acomodara junto a él sobre la diminuta cama. A pesar de que podrían ser reprendidos, no le apetecía alejarse de él, por incómodo o doloroso que fuera, quería estar junto a él.

—Me agrada saber que tu afilada lengua no se vio afectada, amor. —replicó Tetsuro apoyando la nariz sobre sus cabellos rubios, recogiendo su aroma que honestamente, debía ser nauseabundo.

—Perdóname…nunca quise hacernos esto…—comentó con apenas un hilo de voz y Kuroo negó con un movimiento de rostro.

—No tienes de qué disculparte, Moonshine. Si mal no recuerdo, yo te presioné para que te unieras a las Ranas de Sendai porque tú sabes, te ves tan sexy con las piernas y brazos al descubierto, bañado en sudor y destruyendo a todos con la mirada mientras planeas su destrucción. —Kuroo deslizó un brazo por debajo de su cintura a fin de atraerlo a su cuerpo y besar su cuello. Él lo dejó hacer, hasta que su otra mano se cerró posesivamente a la altura de su cadera.

—Aquí no…

—¿No qué…? Tan solo confirmo que sigas estando íntegro.

—¿Y que siga siendo tuyo…?—inquirió atormentado. Aquellas sensaciones volvieron a flagelar su mente: la presión de otros dedos y otro aliento, otro calor invadiendo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y a pesar de su mejor juicio, terminó por preguntar si fue violado.

—Dios…¡NO! —aulló Kuroo obligándolo a verse en sus ojos. —Estabas a plena vista de todo el mundo y gracias a ello, hubo multitud de personas que actuaron rápido y te pusieron a salvo. Yo…no sé lo que habría hecho si tú...

—Lo sé…—interrumpió sintiendo cómo las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. —Nuestra última conversación habría sido por teléfono y nuestro último beso al interior de tu auto cuando nos despedimos, sobre la última vez que hicimos el amor sucedió en…

—Un motel ¡Dios! ¡Te llevé a un jodido motel de Miyagi! Jamás me lo habría perdonado. Te mereces más que esto, Moonshine. —Tetsu se disculpó con voz entrecortada y él negó con un movimiento de rostro.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero…mientras perdía el dominio de mí mismo y la oscuridad y el terror se cernían sobre mí, sólo de eso estaba seguro. Quería estar contigo, que fueras tú y solo tú...

—Jamás debí dejarte tanto tiempo solo. —interrumpió.

—Te equivocas. —consoló. —Ambos decidimos hacerlo así. Pese a las pocas probabilidades de éxito, confiamos en que valía la pena arriesgarnos por lo nuestro.

—¿Aún quieres ser mi luna y mis estrellas? —preguntó tomando la sortija gemela a la suya y deslizándola por el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. La sensación del metal contra la piel desnuda envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Tsukishima, pero era una caricia anhelada y por demás ansiada.

—Sólo si tú aún quieres ser la noche que me rodea. —Tetsu lo besó con cuidado, bebió sus lágrimas para absorber su dolor y sopesar el peso de la tragedia que pudo acabar con los dos. Tsukki fue consciente de que el representante de la JVA llevaba su sortija en el lugar correspondiente y preguntó por el estatus de su secreto.

—¿De verdad creías que me iba a callar mientras los medios de comunicación especulaban sobre tu supuesto pacto suicida? Mis jefes inmediatos lo saben y aunque no tienen intención de rescindir mi contrato, tampoco van a divulgarlo.

—¿Significa que podemos dejar de ocultarnos?

—Significa que podemos casarnos cuando queramos, Moonshine. —las mejillas de Kei se colorearon adorablemente tras esta declaración, pero no hizo nada por refrenar su pasión. No quería una vida sin Kuroo en ella. 

—Nuestras familias son pequeñas. Podemos hacerlo en el jardín de tus abuelos.

—Lo que tu quieras y donde tu quieras, Luz de luna.

—¿Seguimos hablando de nuestra boda, cierto? —preguntó coqueto y Tetsuro no reprimió el impulso de besar sus labios, bajar por la barbilla y terminar mordisqueando su cuello.

—Por supuesto, esa es la parte más importante de la ceremonia. Se le llama: consumar el matrimonio.

—Deberíamos practicar...

—Dijiste que aquí no.

—Y lo sostengo, averigua cuando me darán el alta.

…

Haciendo acopio de su encanto, Tetsuro consiguió el alta de su prometido para la tarde siguiente. En el interludio, supervisó que las demandas de su suegro se vieran cumplidas. Su salida fue discreta y los medios de comunicación se contentaron con la declaración avalada por la JVA de que Tsukishima Kei, no tenía relación alguna con su agresor, tampoco participó en un pacto suicida y el dueño de la sortija gemela a la suya era un ex jugador de voleibol que prefería mantener oculta su identidad.

Realizaron el camino en silencio, envueltos en el calor del otro al interior de la camioneta de Saeko. Su auto se lo llevó Akiteru pues estaba demasiado cansado para conducir él mismo. Una vez en casa, se turnaron para ducharse. Un breve momento de cotidianidad que se vio interrumpido tan pronto como él atravesó el umbral de la habitación de su prometido y Kei le pidió que asegurara la puerta. Cuando entró a la ducha, su novio tenía una toalla enroscada alrededor de la cintura y con otra secaba sus húmedos cabellos. Ahora que volvía, lo encontró completamente desnudo.

—Hazme tuyo…

Su cama era individual y pocos elementos habían cambiado en su habitación desde el día en que la conoció. Seguía siendo el espacio de un hijo querido, estudiante envidiable y jugador profesional de voleibol. Eso, si mirabas en la superficie, pero si estudiabas los cajones ocultos en la base de la cama, encontrarías algunas tiras de condones, dildos y lubricantes con sabor a fresas. Kuroo tomó lo que necesitaban en lo que Kei, acomodaba algunos cojines por debajo de su espalda a fin de adquirir una posición cómoda para los dos. Tetsuro podría correrse sólo por la imagen de su novio dilatado y expuesto para él: piel cetrina que parecía destellar como la luz de luna, mejillas y labios enrojecidos, contrario de las tetillas y la punta de su cimiente que se mostraban en un tono más cercano al rosado. Era hermoso, jamás se cansaría de decirlo y de demostrarle con su lengua, aliento y tacto, lo mucho que lo quería.

Entró en él con una firme estocada que debió arrebatar de su mente todo recuerdo de su agresor, lo mantuvo cerca, tan cerca de su piel que podía sentir sus latidos y respiración a través de él. También lo besó hasta que estuvo a punto de arrebatarle la cordura y succionó en los puntos correctos, dejando marcas tanto de amor como de posesión a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Kei lo dejó hacer siempre que fuera él, jadeó su nombre en multitud de sinfonías, primero con necesidad, después con ruego y por último con una mezcla de dolor y deseo. Eran conscientes de que en la parte baja aún estaban sus familiares, pero sus sentimientos se encontraban más allá de toda lógica y arrepentimiento. Además, ya tenían las sortijas en sus dedos. Kuroo las mandaría grabar, pondría en ellas la fecha de su aniversario: 11 de enero, día en que comenzaron a salir como novios y día en el que finalmente, serían esposos. Mañana por la tarde cuando todos sus conocidos cumplieran la amenaza de visitar a Tsukishima para corroborar que se encontraba bien, lo anunciarían. Tendrían cerca de cuatro meses para planearlo todo, sonaba anticipado pero no querían una gran ceremonia. Solo sus familiares y amigos.

…

Fieles a su palabra, los chicos recibieron a Tsukishima con abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y fuertes apretones de manos. Yamaguchi lloró de alivio mucho más que su madre y Bokuto lo levantó del piso y giró junto con él a la vez que le hacía prometer que nunca más los volvería a asustar así. Tsukishima se declaró inocente. A él lo engañaron para embriagarlo y posteriormente lo envenenaron.

Compartieron una comida agradable en compañía de Akiteru y Saeko, hablando de tonterías más el calendario para iniciar los partidos suspendidos. Yamaguchi y Yachi querían estar en la primera fila de su último partido con las Ranas de Sendai, pero Tsukishima anunció que no volvería a jugar. Al menos no profesionalmente. Si se trataba de jugar con ellos en algún jardín o gimnasio estaría más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Su declaración impactó en los rostros de Kageyama, Kenma, Bokuto e Hinata, pero entendían la situación. Demasiadas especulaciones se habían levantado en torno a su nombre. Si salía a la cancha todos hablarían de su homosexualidad, su vida oculta, lo propenso que pudiera ser al suicidio después de esto.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —aulló Asahi para romper la tensión. —Podríamos organizar algo ahora que Noya regrese de Roma, está algo oxidado en el juego, pero seguramente, le tomará minutos retomar el ritmo.

—¡Eso sería genial! —declararon Tanaka y Bokuto con tal emoción que se quitaron sus camisetas para hacer un remolino con ellas. Las mejillas de Kiyoko y Akaashi se colorearon inmediatamente y bajaron los rostros para disculparse por su acción.

—¿Es cierto que tú diseñaste tu tatuaje, Kotaro san? —preguntó Tsukishima con interés admirando las estilizadas alas de búho en torno a sus omóplatos. A pesar de la simetría las plumas eran distintas: las de la izquierda eran contornos delicados y sinuosos que parecían describir a Keiji mientras que las otras eran trazos más angulosos y filosos como los cabellos de Bokuto. El postulado a mejor jugador del año asintió con un movimiento de rostro. De no haber seguido en la cancha, se habría matriculado en alguna Academia de Artes. 

—¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió Akaashi. —¿Te harás uno nuevo? —el rubio asintió y tanto Kuroo como Akiteru prestaron atención.

—¿Para qué quieres otro? —se metió Sugawara, filoso.

—¡A ti qué te importa! ¿Qué eres su madre? —cuestionó Asahi.

—No, pero Tsukishima tiene una piel muy bonita. No debería ensuciarla.

—Pensaba en plumas. —comentó Tsukishima como si no hubiera existido interrupción alguna. —Plumas de cuervo y búho en la cara interna de los antebrazos, también me gustarían unas huellas de gato en torno a las letras que tengo en la espalda.

Sugawara palideció pensando en los trabajos desastrosos que le entregaban sus pequeños alumnos. Daichi y Asahi le hicieron aire con una servilleta blanca en lo que Yachi le acercaba una hoja blanca y bolígrafo negro a Bokuto para que bocetara.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —preguntó Keiji mirando trabajar a su novio. Tsukishima dijo que eran por todas las personas importantes en su vida: los ruidosos cuervos de Karasuno, los fastuosos búhos de Fukurodani y cierto despreciable gato de Nekoma. Los colores en el rostro de Kenma desaparecieron, se hundió en su asiento esperando difuminarse con las telas del sofá en lo que Tetsuro estallaba a sonoras carcajadas e Hinata levantaba la voz en favor de su patrocinador.

—¡Oye! ¡No deberías molestarte con él! ¡Kenma estuvo sumamente arrepentido por lo que hizo! ¡Jamás imaginó que transmitiría en vivo tu maldito homicidio!

—Lastima para él que no fallecí. —respondió Kei como si charlaran del clima.

—¡¿En serio crees que le daría gusto verte muerto?! ¡Kenma pagó tu traslado, tu habitación privada y los tratamientos médicos! 

—Lo sé, algún día se lo devolveré. —espetó buscando la mirada esquiva del Youtuber. Kozume negó con el rostro, anunció que lo que menos le interesaba en este momento de la vida era el dinero.

—Ah…¿Entonces, aceptarías entregar las sortijas el día de nuestra boda? —varias mandíbulas cayeron al piso a un mismo tiempo. Kenma palideció si es posible otro poco y buscó auxilio en la mirada de Kuroo. Su amigo de la tierna infancia corroboró las palabras del rubio con un movimiento de rostro. 

—Será una ceremonia pequeña en la casa de mis abuelos y aunque todavía no tenemos la invitación, todos ustedes y sus invitados, serán bienvenidos. —Tanaka y Yamaguchi se lanzaron sobre Tsukki para fundirlo en un fuerte abrazo. Los mayores lloriquearon porque no era posible que otro de sus pupilos se casara antes que ellos. 

Hitoka exigió el derecho a diseñar la invitación, Kiyoko se ofreció a ser la madrina de arreglos florales para las mesas, Tadashi se apuntó para dar el discurso apremiante después de la ceremonia y luego, cual si se tratara de una competencia Kageyama e Hinata se comprometieron a hablar con los gemelos Miya y Ushijima Wakatoshi para proveer onigiris y exquisitos postres cortesía del mejor chocolatero de París: Tendou Satori. Daichi y Sugawara decidieron encargarse del vino. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo Asahi dijo que él podría diseñar sus trajes. No que él fuera muy bueno, pero tampoco era tan malo, les extendió su tarjeta de presentación. 

—Si deseas hacerlo, con gusto aceptaremos tus diseños Asahi san. —comentó Tsukishima aunque no sin antes aclarar que la invitación a su boda no tenía por qué convertirse en un inconveniente para todos ellos.

—¿¡Estás bromeando!? —aulló Hinata. —¡Casi te mueres mientras todos nos burlábamos de ti a mandíbula suelta! No digo que queramos expiar nuestros pecados con obsequios, pero maldición. ¡Desde que te conocemos, nunca nos has dejado hacerte un maldito obsequio! ¡Siempre te escapas el día de tu cumpleaños! ¡Es más, ni siquiera sé que te gusta, además de los tipos arrogantes con el cabello horripilante!

—¡Oye, respeta a tus mayores enano! —se quejó Kuroo para la burla de medio mundo y la vergüenza de Kei.

—Me temo que estás atrapado, hermanito. —comentó Akiteru. —Saeko y yo nos haremos cargo de las fotografías de estudio porque supongo que no querrás ser videograbado en lo que te reste de vida. 

—Date vuelo en mi lecho de muerte, nii san.

—De acuerdo, si ya está decidido. —interrumpió la rubia. —¡Hay que celebrar! 

…

Quince días antes de la boda, la anciana Tokiko los citó en su hogar y les mostró el Shiromuku de su madre. Setsuna Kuroo había utilizado dos Kimonos para su ceremonia nupcial, el primero de ellos era el que les mostraba, tejido en hilos de seda tan finos que a pesar de los años permanecía impoluto. Les contó que luego de haber intercambiado sus anillos y votos, al partir del Templo al Salón de Fiestas se cambió por un Kimono de brillante color rojo con detalles en negro y dorado, ese era el Irouchikake, pero al fallecer su familia insistió en conservar la prenda junto al Wataboshi: la elegante capucha de color blanco que por debajo lleva oculta una corta peluca y una prenda alargada llamada Tsunokakushi, ambos símbolos de que la novia esconde su egoísmo y celos para mostrarse sumisa ante su marido. 

Tetsuro no cabía en sí mismo de la impresión. A excepción del Tanabata, él no solía ver a Tsukishima con prendas tradicionales aunque debía admitir que las yukatas en tonos azules o verde olivo que solía utilizar para el festival, lucían fenomenal en Kei. Invitaban a la profanación de su cuerpo, dado que todo lo que quería poseer de él, se encontraba a disposición con el tirón de un simple cinturón. Su prometido le agradeció a su abuela que se tomara la molestia de mostrarles el Kimono. Sin embargo, él no quería profanarlo ni insultar la memoria o contradecir los deseos de sus padres. Seguro que los dos, soñaron con el día en que conducirían a Tetsuro al altar de manos de alguna dama encomiable.

—¡Tonterías! —espetó Tokiko, mucho antes de que Tetsuro lo dijera. —Setsuna estaría encantada de ver en qué lo has convertido. ¡No sólo lograste meterlo en cintura! Porque te aseguro que aunque buen estudiante, siempre había sido bastante vago con ese maldito balón botando para todos lados. Y por si aquello fuera poco, tan solo tienes que ver la sonrisa en su rostro para saber que está absolutamente dedicado a ti. Igualito a su padre cuando la conoció y cortejó a ella.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Abuela, por favor! —se quejó Tetsuro, pero la sonrisa de Cheshire, le decía a Tsukishima que estaba lejos de sentirse avergonzado.

—¡Por favor, nada! ¡Tú tendrás que usar el Montsuki Haori Hakama (Kimono masculino consistente en tres piezas de color negro, blanco y gris) de Tetsuya! Espero que te quede o te meteré en una faja. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo insistiendo en que dejes de comer como cerdo.

—¡En primera, no hay un gramo de grasa en mi cuerpo! ¡Y en segunda, tú tienes la culpa! Le diste tus recetas a mi luz de luna y no sé cómo, pero él las mejoró. Las hizo más dulces y deliciosas que nunca. —las mejillas de Kei se incendiaron como la sangre fresca. La anciana sonrió complacida con la revelación y continuó su alegato.

—La ceremonia la llevará a cabo un sacerdote que es viejo amigo nuestro. Asegúrense de estar presentables y de redactar unos votos excepcionales. 

—Así lo haremos, Tokiko san. —prometió Tsukki dedicándole una marcada reverencia a su abuela. Kuroo sabía que sus suegros tuvieron una boda de estilo occidental y que Ayame quemó su vestido más las fotografías y recuerdos tan pronto como su marido desapareció. Era un alivio no haber tenido noticias de Kyo Tsukishima hasta ahora. 

Desde que Kei arregló lo de sus pasantías y se mudó a Tokio con él, se le veía más contento. Atrás quedó el velo de tristeza que solía ensombrecer su mirada. Ya no se sentía solo, todo lo que advertía en él era esperanza y le encantaba. Casi tanto como decirle que lo amaba cada mañana y lamer y besar los nuevos tatuajes que formaron parte del regalo de bodas de Akaashi y Bokuto y que decoraban su piel suave y clara. 

Antes de marcharse, se comprometieron a conseguir las piezas faltantes para el Kimono de su madre. El traje de alargado saco, ajustado pantalón y ceñido chaleco en corte europeo que Asahi aún estaba puliendo, debería funcionar como reemplazo del Irouchikake y aunque no era común que el novio se cambiara de ropa durante la boda, harían una excepción pues no podían rechazar los esfuerzos de su As. 

…

Llegado el día prometido, Kiyoko, Saeko y Hitoka ayudaron a Ayame y Tokiko a decorar el jardín para que luciera romántico, elegante e íntimo. Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, Nishinoya y Asahi llevaban trajes a juego en color arena para honrar su amistad, las chicas lucían vestidos largos en color rosa pálido, el resto de invitados llevaba traje de dos piezas en color oscuro combinado con detalles en rosa pálido pues aquel era el color predominante en las invitaciones y arreglos florales. Los vinos eran de durazno y fresa. El pastel se hallaba cubierto por una magnífica obra de arte en chocolate y fresa, los onigiris para abrir el apetito formaban parte de una producción especial de Miya Osamu y tenían forma de gato y cuervo. La conversación entre era fresca y ligera hasta que sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el inicio de la ceremonia. Todos guardaron silencio y se levantaron de sus asientos, una mano a la altura del corazón, la otra en el celular para grabar discretamente cada paso que dieran hacia el altar.  
Las prendas tradicionales en torno a Tetsuro, lo hacían lucir idéntico a su padre, Akaashi y Bokuto hicieron un gran trabajo al aplacar sus cabellos con toneladas de fijador, el orgulloso novio avanzó detrás del sacerdote, seguido de su padre y sus abuelos quienes se colocaron en una fila al lado derecho. Oikawa, Kyotani y Koganegawa ya estaban llorando a moco tendido para la parte en que la segunda campanada abría el paso a la novia. Kageyama, Ushijima, Iwaizumi y Satori terminaron por meter cuatro onigiris en la boca de Hinata para que no pegara el grito en el cielo por el Kimono de Kei.

El Shiromuku de Setsuna fue ajustado a la altura del rubio, su piel de por sí pálida se parecía a la nieve fresca con aquella prenda estilizada. Tetsuro pudo haber muerto y revivido en el instante que sus ojos se posaron en él. Ayame le colocó un maquillaje discreto sobre los labios, mejillas y párpados, era la novia más radiante, vibrante y hermosa que algunos de los asistentes hubieran visto en sus vidas (pero esto era así porque no asistieron a la boda de Ryuunosuke y Kiyoko) 

Kei avanzó seguido de su hermano y madre quienes se apostaron a la izquierda y luego de una tercera campanada el sacerdote bendijo la unión y oró por la felicidad y prosperidad de los dos. A una inclinación de rostro intercambiaron sus votos. Tetsuro se comprometió a ser su fortaleza mientras que Kei, prometió ser su luz en la adversidad. Kenma ataviado de negro en su totalidad les entregó las sortijas para que las intercambiaran y una vez hecho esto, Kei sirvió el sake para su futuro esposo y la familia de su novio. Los Kuroo bebieron en silencio y con solemnidad, la novia procedió a servir el sake para Akiteru y Ayame quienes imitaron la acción aunque no omitieron lloriquear un poco. Finalizada esta parte, Tetsuro sirvió el sake para su esposo, Kei bebió sin derramar una gota, su lápiz labial se borró por el centro y Tetsuro se maldijo por eso, quería ser él quien se tomara el atrevimiento, pero asumió que luego de este día, tendría toda una vida para hacerlo. El sacerdote bebió sake al último y los novios se besaron para sellar la unión, seguidos del coro de sus amigos que aplaudían, silbaban y les arrojaban pétalos de rosas por todos lados.

Su excelencia se marchó tan discreto como había llegado y así, los esposos pudieron posar para una serie interminable de fotografías antes de cambiarse por algo más cómodo. Los trajes que diseñó Asahi combinaban a la perfección entre sí. El de Kei era rojo con chaleco negro y detalles dorados en la corbata y los botones. El de Tetsuro era negro con chaleco rojo y detalles dorados en el mismo lugar. Kuroo extrañó el maquillaje en el perfecto rostro de su esposo, Kei extrañó los cabellos desordenados de su lado oculto y es así que hicieron un trato.

Si Tetsu le permitía lavar sus cabellos en el diminuto lavabo del baño, Tsukki le pedía a su madre que volviera a ponerle la sombra ligera, el rubor y el brillo con sabor a fresa. Sellaron el convenio con un nuevo beso, manos ansiosas cerniéndose sobre las hebras negras de Tetsuro y manos posesivas bajando por las caderas estrechas de Tsukishima, antes de que alguno de los dos pusiera los dedos donde no debía de ponerlos, Saeko entró para reprenderlos.  
¡Este no era el momento de consumar su matrimonio! ¡El discurso de Yamaguchi ya había terminado! era el momento de chocar sus copas, arrojar el ramo y abrir la pista de baile para que los futuros novios pudieran estrecharse con gozo.


End file.
